Fuego de Fénix
by Luna Lunatica
Summary: El bar "Fuego de Fénix" no es para las chicas buenas. Aquí las camareras llevan poca ropa, beben mucho y trabajan entre luces de neón. Las chicas buenas no saben defenderse de las arpías que merodean por allí. Pero no todo es peligro, la diversión habita en cada chupito y no todos los tíos son unos babosos. ¿Qué hace la buena de Rose aquí? Será que no es tan buena como creemos.
1. Yo soy Llamarada

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquí me lanzo con este fic de Rose y Scorpius. La verdad es que iba a esperar a terminar algunas cosas que tengo empezadas pero me apetecía subir el capítulo y ver qué tal iba así que me he dicho a mí misma: ¿por qué no? Y aquí me tenéis. La verdad es que no sé cada cuanto tiempo voy a poder actualizar por lo que he dicho antes y además quiero hacer los capítulos más largos de lo que normalmente los hago y me cuesta más porque quiero darle un enfoque más desenfadado a este fic ya que tiendo al drama y tal y me lo he planteado como reto personal :) **

**En fin, espero de verdad que os guste. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: cualquier cosa que podáis reconocer no me pertenece, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo no gano nada por publicar esto.  
_**

**_Advertencia: no es que vaya a haber sexo por todas partes pero sí habrá alusiones a ello y alguna que otra escena subida de tono así que si no te gusta, bueno, no sé qué haces aquí porque el rated es claramente M ;D_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Yo soy Llamarada**

Cerré la puerta de mi pequeño apartamento y me apoyé en ella. Estaba molida. A través de mis parpados entreabiertos vi cómo los primeros rayos de luz se filtraban por la ventana, colándose por las aberturas de las cortinas. Abrí los ojos del todo e inmediatamente los cerré con fuerza. La luz del sol les hacía daño, acentuando la irritación ocular y estuve segura de que los tenía inyectados en sangre. Lancé el bolso sobre el pequeño sofá de dos plazas sin ningún cuidado y me saqué los zapatos dejándolos caer con torpeza al suelo. Llegué a la cocina arrastrando mis adoloridos pies, cogí una manzana del cesto de la fruta, bebí un trago de zumo directamente del embase y me dirigí a mi habitación. Sólo quería dormir el resto del verano, bueno, quizá eso era mucho tiempo...me bastaba con el resto del día.

El reloj de la mesilla marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, ¿cómo habían tardado tanto en cerrar? Normalmente estaba en casa a las cinco y, si no había mucha gente, a las cuatro y media. Ni siquiera me molesté en quitarme la ropa y me dejé caer sobre la cama como un peso muerto. Me pregunté a mi misma el por qué de tanto sufrimiento.

_Ah, sí, el dinero. _

Sí, esa materia que movía al mundo. Bien fuesen libras, dólares, euros o galeones, todo se reducía a quién tenía más, una lección que tuve que aprender por las malas. El calendario que tenía sobre mi cabeza me informó de que hacía un año había dejado la casa de mis padres y, así, había entendido el valor de ser o no ser el mejor postor. Claro que también tenía otros métodos de influencia. Mi apellido y ascendencia, mi familia en general. Lo bueno de tener una familia tan inmensamente grande, era que contaba con una persona en casi todas partes. Algunas de ellas en importantes cargos dentro del Ministerio. Podía sonar algo frívolo pero siempre había pensado que, ya que tienes influencias, úsalas. Esto no quería decir que tuvieses que conseguirlo todo sólo por enchufe, siempre he sido una defensora del trabajo duro pero si tu familia podía colocarte en cierto lugar o hablar con la persona indicada y de esa forma conseguías la oportunidad de demostrar que realmente vales, ¿por qué no usarlo? Seguramente tío Harry no me volvería a dirigir la palabra si fuese consciente de cuáles eran mis pensamientos.

Suspiré largamente y mis ojos se cerraron sin remedio. No tenía fuerzas para luchar contra el sueño e intenté no pensar en la cita para almorzar que tenía con las gemelas, Molly y Lucy. Cinco horas serían suficientes.

* * *

El despertador me despertó con su sonido indiferente y desconsiderado. Por un momento me paré a pensar sobre el hecho de que estaba dando emociones a un objeto inanimado pero después de la noche que había tenido, bien podía desvariar lo que quisiera. En cantidades industriales, si me diera la gana.

Con la mejilla izquierda todavía sobre la almohada, estiré el brazo para apagar ese aparato infernal. Hugo tenía razón, los muggles sólo inventaban cosas para torturar o engordar. Asco de vida. En cierto modo estaba sorprendida conmigo misma: yo solía ser de lo más optimista. Lo achaqué al cansancio.

Miré la hora aún somnolienta. Las once y media. Las once...

—¡Dios mío, me van a matar!-chillé, levantándome como un resorte.

Tuve que quedarme quieta durante unos segundos porque me había mareado al levantarme. Las sienes me palpitaban, mandando ramalazos de dolor punzante y concentrado en la frente. Los ojos seguían picándome al contacto con la luz pero no era la misma sensación avasalladora de unas horas antes. Una vez recuperada, comencé a moverme. No tenía tiempo para pensar mucho en qué ponerme así que cogí unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta que supe que las gemelas iban a odiar pero más odiarían mi impuntualidad. Maldije en voz alta. No podía liarme a recogerme el pelo en algo más elaborado que una coleta y ni siquiera me quedó muy pulcra. Algunos rizos rojos caían sobre mi cara y me molestaban pero no tenía tiempo para nada más.

Hice una pausa al cerrar la puerta del apartamento y, al igual que horas atrás, me recargué contra ella, tratando de normalizar mi respiración. Estaba hecha verdadera mierda. Debía dejar de aceptar las invitaciones a copas de los clientes aunque insistieran mucho. Además, Claire se acabaría enfadando de verdad cualquier día de estos. Recordé que la noche anterior había estado bebiendo con Ryan, un estadounidense que había conocido pocas horas antes, y que él era la razón de haber llegado tan tarde. Me pregunté si tendría su número en algún sitio...¿En el bolso, quizá? Tendría que comprobarlo porque no me importaría volver a verle. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de las cajas que se apilaban al otro lado de mi puerta, ¿nuevos vecinos? Recé a Merlín porque no fuese como los anteriores, unos quisquillosos de cuidado que eran capaces de quejarse porque el sonido de mi puerta al cerrarse les despertaba. Argh, no era culpa mía que tuviesen el sueño ligero. Como fuera, nada podía ser peor. Me di cuenta de que estaba parada en mitad del portal y que llevaba diez minutos de retraso en mi cita con las demoniacas gemelas. Iba a morir ese día.

_Merlín, dame fuerzas. _

Fuerzas y valor era lo que necesitaba y esas dos cualidades eran las que más me faltaban en ese momento. Sólo quería volver a la cama...

Avancé por la avenida rápidamente, casi sin ver a las personas que pasaban a mi lado y notando que mis pies cansados volvían a dolerme por la velocidad que estaba tomando. A esas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada pero había noches mucho peores que otras y la anterior había sido agotadora. Además, normalmente tenía toda la mañana para reponerme, ¿en qué había estado pensando cuando acepté ir a almorzar con Molly y Lucy? Ah, sí. Me habían acorralado en el minúsculo baño de la Madriguera. A una ya no la dejaban mear sin tenderle una emboscada. Ese pensamiento me llevó a Albus y el día en que me había encerrado con él mientras el chico hacía sus necesidades porque quería obligarlo a que aceptase escucharme mientras recitaba los artículos principales de la Ley de Regulación de la Magia en Menores de Edad. Necesitaba que alguien me escuchase y corrigiese mientras recitaba, uno por uno, cada artículo y cláusula. Era mi método de estudio pero Albus lo encontraba aburrido y ese fue el único modo que encontré. No fue mi idea más brillante y, obviamente, Albus me hizo apartarme con un simple hechizo. Yo no tuve tanta suerte con las gemelas. No era justo que atacasen a una persona a la vez, me dejaba en clara desventaja.

Suspiré al rememorar esa derrota aplastante y por fin, al girar en la esquina, pude ver el café en el que habíamos quedado. El _Rose and Coffe _era nuestro lugar favorito para almorzar y yo solía ir a menudo. Lily solía decirme que mi amor por este lugar era cosa del destino, por muy cliché que sonara y Alan, el dueño, decía que yo estaba destinada a él. Debo decir que Alan era un hombre treinta años mayor que yo, barbudo, rechoncho y con una tendencia nada sana por mezclar idiomas. En un momento te hablaba en inglés, como al siguiente empezaba a contarte vete tú a saber qué en francés e incluso le había oído chapurrear algo de español. En pocas palabras, no estaba interesada.

La puerta hizo un característico sonido de campanillas que volaron a mi alrededor unos segundos. Yo lo encontraba molesto pero Lucy siempre había dicho que era bonito...Supongo que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Hice un sencillo encantamiento de tiempo y los números aparecieron ante mí: las doce y media...Estaba oficialmente muerta, ¿qué haría mi pobre padre sin su princesita? Con un poco de suerte vengaba mi muerte con la de las gemelas y las torturaba en el proceso. Oh, sí, así aprenderían que no había que meterse con Rose Weasley. Dejé de pensar en tonterías y me concentré en buscar a mis primas. El café era grande y hacía un círculo alrededor de la barra así que como no las veía desde mi posición, di la vuelta pero no las encontré. ¿Se habrían ido, cansadas de esperarme? Era una posibilidad pero no me cuadraba demasiado con el carácter de las gemelas. No, ellas se habrían quedado a darme la brasa y a hacerme todo un cuestionario sobre mis razones para llegar tarde.

Me encogí de hombros y decidí que, ya que no había desayunado, bien podría tomarme algo con tranquilidad y volver a casa. Con esa idea en mente, me agencié una mesa un poco apartada de la entrada. Cómo odiaba el sonido agudo de las campanillas. Un chico se me acercó con paso vacilante y pude darme cuenta de inmediato de que era un novato. De hecho, no parecía tener la edad para ser un graduado en Hogwarts y el acné y las facciones que todavía parecían algo aniñadas, sólo reforzaban mi teoría.

Decidí alegrarle un poco el día y, de paso, conseguir el almuerzo gratis.

-Bienvenida a _Rose and Coffe, _¿en qué puedo servirla?-su voz era varonil así que a lo mejor no era tan pequeño como había supuesto pero desde luego no pasaba de los diecisiete, ¿un año menos, tal vez?

-Bueno, creo que hay muchas cosas en las que puedes ayudarme-solté sin ningún recato y con una sonrisa coqueta. Obviamente, esta no era mi fórmula habitual para ligar pero el chico a penas tendría experiencia y no había que ser demasiado sutil. Él tragó saliva ruidosamente-. Pero por ahora me contento con que me traigas lo más dulce que tengas y con que me digas tu nombre.

La vuelapluma a su lado escribió rápidamente mis palabras y esperé que hubiese omitido ciertas cosas.

-Yo...Yo...Mi...esto...-estuve a punto de echarme atrás porque el pobre me daba pena pero él se adelantó a mis planes-. Dave, mi nombre es Dave.

-Bueno, Dave, ¿qué tal si también me traes un cappuccino con ese dulce?

-Claro, pero yo no sé tu nombre-¡si qué se recuperaba rápido!

-Mi nombre es Rose, ¿no te parece cosa del destino?-nunca me había gustado la idea que tenía Lily y no creía en el destino pero me pareció adecuado en ese momento.

-Sí, sí que lo parece-dijo y sonrió. Ah, la satisfacción que sólo las buenas obras ofrecen-. ¿Vienes mucho por aquí?

-No-mentí-, pero vendré más de ahora en adelante. Siempre que estés tú, claro.

-T-Trabajaré todo el verano aquí así que quizá...

-¡Dave!¿Qué te he dicho sobre hablar con los clientes?

Una mujer salió de una de las puertas sólo para el servicio que yo suponía que era la cocina. La mujer era pequeña y robusta y su expresión daba miedo en ese momento. Además, el parecido entre Dave y la mujer era indudable así que seguramente serían madre e hijo.

Dave me miró con ojillos de perro apaleado y se alejó casi corriendo de mi mesa. Adiós desayuno gratis. Bueno, lo había intentado. Poco después tuve mi dulce con el café pero esta vez me lo trajo una chica, que debía tener la misma edad de Dave, quien me miró como si deseara maldecirme. Había tocado territorio de otra y seguramente no me dejaría en buen lugar si le decía que lo que me interesaba no era su chico sino el desayuno gratis. Sea como fuere, me tocó pagar, aguantar las miradas insidiosas de la chica y las campanillas al salir. Al menos, ya no me dolía la cabeza.

Fue poner un pie en la calle cuando dos personas me saltaron encima y, de pronto, me vi rodeada por brazos, cuerpos y melenas rizadas pelirrojas. Tras el segundo de alarma reglamentario en estos casos, me di cuenta de quiénes me estaban abrazando y no pude más que sonreír.

-Molly, Lucy, me vais a destripar-musité con el poco aire que me quedaba después de un minuto de asfixiante e ininterrumpido abrazo.

-¡Lo sentimos!-exclamaron a la vez.

La gente comenzaba a mirarnos y me di cuenta de que estábamos obstruyendo la entrada al café y en cualquier momento alguien saldría a llamarnos la atención pero a mis primas no parecía importarles demasiado y sólo se quedaron así, disculpándose como si hubiesen cometido un crimen atroz. Y yo sabía qué crimen era ese: ¡la impuntualidad! No había nada que les fastidiase más a Molly y Lucy que el que alguien fuese impuntual y eso, en una familia llena de personas tales como James, Fred, Roxanne y yo misma, había traído numerosos quebraderos de cabeza.

-La gente nos mira y yo voy a morir en cualquier momento.

-¡Lo sentimos!-repitieron, separándose al fin.

Por supuesto, lo primero que hicieron fue escanearme de arriba a abajo y arrugaron la nariz al mismo tiempo cuando vieron mi simple camiseta de quidditch, los vaqueros azules y mis zapatos planos, sin adornos de ningún tipo.

-Rose, cariño-comenzó Molly, como aquél que intenta calmar a un excorguto de cola explosiva-, sé que no tengo ningún derecho ya que, al igual que Lucy, he llegado tarde pero...¿no crees que vas algo...?

-Cómoda-terminé yo antes de que pudiese decir alguna palabra ofensiva disfrazada de delicadeza. Sabía que no lo hacían con mala intención pero estaba un poco harta de que intentasen controlar todo lo que me ponía. Las quería pero en algunos temas era un poco pesadas.

-Sí, exactamente-intervino Lucy que parecía haber aprendido que conmigo no iban a llegar a ninguna parte-. ¿Has comido ya?-preguntó, cambiando de tema.

-Pues sí, llegué aquí a las doce-mentí con descaro-y os esperé pero como vi que no venía nadie decidí almorzar sin vosotras. Además, estaba hambrienta después de haberme saltado el desayuno.

Mal movimiento.

-¿Por qué te saltaste el desayuno?-inquirió Molly, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección a una pastelería de la siguiente calle.

-Estaba muy cansada así que me quedé dormida-contesté con sinceridad. Siempre que trataba con las gemelas, en especial con Molly, me ceñía a la verdad todo lo que podía ya que la maldita mujer se olía las mentiras como un perro a un trozo de carne. Y, al igual que el animal, se lanzaba sobre ellas con deleite, disfrutando de sacarte hasta la última gota de verdad. Más eficaz que el veritaserum, solíamos decir el resto de los primos.

-Oh, ¿y por qué estabas tan cansada?

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-Pues...no sé, Molly. ¿Nunca te ha pasado que te levantas sin ganas de nada?-esto estaba yendo mal, muy mal.

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo que estar cansada. Además, me he dado cuenta de que andas como si te dolieran los pies, ya sabes, como con cuidado de no pisar muy fuerte-la maldita Lucy tuvo que intervenir. Era más perceptiva que cualquier auror experimentado, de hecho, en dos años más sería parte del cuerpo.

-Eso no es cierto-intenté reír pero me salió un sonido indefinido y falso-. Entonces, ¿qué os parece si os espero fuera? Ya he comido y como entre ahí no voy a poder resistirme a comprar algún pastelillo.

Las dos entraron en la pastelería hablando muy juntas y muy bajito. Solté un suspiro aliviado, con un poco de suerte la comida desviaría su atención. Aunque no las tenía todas conmigo. Esperé nerviosamente apoyada contra el escaparate de la tienda. Mis pies me dolían y la cabeza volvía a palpitarme dolorosamente, ¿cuándo sería el mejor momento para volver a casa sin levantar sospechas? Suspiré, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho a lo largo de la mañana. Tenía que dejar ese trabajo, casi estaba deseando que empezase el curso de nuevo para volver a las clases aunque la verdad era que nunca me lo había pasado tan bien como en ese bar. Si tan sólo no fuera tan agotador...

Molly y Lucy salieron momentos después y entre las tres decidimos ir al Callejón Diagon a ver los escaparates. El cumpleaños de Hugo no sería hasta agosto así que me quedaba algo más de un mes para elegir un regalo pero bien podía ir mirando. Además, necesitábamos ideas para el regalo del tío Harry y mientras caminábamos me explicaron que el tirano de su jefe las había retrasado. Molly trabajaba fija para una marca de túnicas de diseño muy reconocida en el mundo mágico y Lucy la ayudaba en los veranos. Siempre estaban quejándose por todo pero yo sabía que adoraban el trabajo, sobre todo Molly que tenía intención de dedicarse a ello independientemente en el futuro.

Estábamos caminando por una de las calles laterales, mirando calderos. Yo sabía que Hugo se había estado quejando últimamente de su viejo caldero escolar así que comprarle uno nuevo era una buena opción. Sobre todo porque quería especializarse en pociones sanadoras. Seguro que necesitaba un buen caldero. El tirón insistente de Molly al bajo de mi camiseta me sacó de mis pensamientos y la verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llamándome.

-Ese no es...-musitó Lucy.

-Scorpius Malfoy-terminé yo.

-¿Cuándo ha vuelto?-se preguntó Molly, en un susurro sofocado.

A mí me daba igual cuándo hubiese vuelto o por qué, lo que me preocupaba era que estaba aquí, en Inglaterra. Malfoy se había ido del país justo al terminar su educación. Según los rumores, le había dicho a su padre que no le interesaba el mundo de los negocios y que se iba a ver mundo. No sabía si sería cierto pero la verdad era que me pegaba mucho con el carácter caprichoso de Malfoy.

-Oh, mierda, nos ha visto.

-¿Qué hacemos, qué hacemos?

-Dejad de parecer gallinas asustadas-las reñí-. Al menos mantened vuestra dignidad...

Era cierto que Malfoy nos había visto y, de hecho, se estaba acercando a nosotras. No pude evitar observarlo de arriba abajo mientras lo hacía. Me di cuenta de que ya no utilizaba el fijador de sus días de colegio, sino que el pelo rubio platino estaba libre y algunos mechones rebeldes le caían sobre la frente, dándole un aire juvenil y casual. Por supuesto, su túnica parecía recién planchada y bien cara y ni qué decir tiene que le quedaba como un guante, seguramente hecha a medida. Seguía tan pálido como siempre y en un segundo de locura me pregunté si su piel sería tan suave como parecía.

-Buenas tardes-saludó cordialmente-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Sí, hemos estado bastante bien hasta ahora-solté, ante la mirada incrédula de mis primas. Seguramente no estaban acostumbradas a que fuese tan directa, ya que con ellas era casi otra persona pero Malfoy siempre sacaba esa parte de mi carácter.

Él, por supuesto, captó el doble sentido en mis palabras.

-Me alegro, yo también he estado muy bien estos tres años sin vernos-estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada de júbilo. No siempre encontraba a gente dispuesta a seguirme el juego con tanta facilidad.

-¿Y cuál es la razón de tener el _placer _de verte, Malfoy?-le pregunté, porque me interesaba y porque quería seguir jugando.

-Asuntos privados-chasqueé la lengua. Eso no me daba información alguna-. ¿Y vosotras?¿Alguien más se ha unido a la plaga Weasley? No sé si seréis capaces de mantener a más gente en la manada.

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Malfoy-le amenacé-. No querría que ocurriese un accidente.

-Tranquila, Weasley, estoy acostumbrado a tus accidentes. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que tiraste a todo un grupo de Gryffindors por las escaleras? Escuché que te tropezaste e hiciste caer al resto.

Sentí mis mejillas arder ante el recuerdo del incidente. Estaba bajando las escaleras, tropecé y caí sobre un chico que subía y fue como el efecto dominó. Él cayó sobre otro y este sobre otro...hasta que todo un grupo de Gryffindors se reunieron al pie de la escalera. Lo que tenía de buena estudiante, lo tenía de torpe.

-Eso no...-comencé a hablar pero no sabía cómo continuar y no ayudó en nada la sonrisa de suficiencia de Malfoy. No pensaba bien cuando me enfadaba.

-No tienes que justificarte ante mí. La verdad es que diste a los Slytherin un buen material para burlarnos de vosotros.

-Bueno, eso fue sólo un incidente aislado, recuerdo que los de tu casa eran siempre el objetivo de las burlas. Especialmente algunos-ambos nos tensamos. Había hablado sin pensar y ahora me estaba arrepintiendo pero no había vuelta atrás.

-Tonterías de niños inmaduros. Un campo en el que os movéis con especial facilidad los Gryffindor, ¿cierto?

-Sabes quiénes os hacían esas cosas, Malfoy, no nos metas a todos en el mismo paquete-ahora me sentía realmente mal por haber empezado esa estúpida pelea. Los amargos recuerdos desfilaban por mi mente. No, nunca había tomado parte pero había presenciado las cosas que otros alumnos hacían a los Slytherin y nunca había intervenido.

-Considero que los que no hacen nada cuando saben que algo está mal son peores que los que llevan a cabo el crimen-los ojos plateados de Malfoy se clavaron en los míos y la alusión a mi persona no pasó desapercibida para nadie aunque yo ni siquiera recordaba la presencia de mis primas.

-Yo no...

-Tú nada-me cortó Malfoy-. Ese es el problema, Weasley. Tú nunca, nada. Nunca fuiste nada, no tenías sangre en las venas, no tenías personalidad, ni vida, ni amigos. Sólo un montón de primos sobre protectores y altas calificaciones. Nunca hiciste nada más. Y sigues igual que entonces, eres un montón de palabrería pero nada de acciones.

-Mira, rubito-Lucy se adelantó un paso antes de que yo pudiese replicar. Sabía que la chica no había entendido del todo las palabras del hombre pero había captado mi incomodidad y las maneras insidiosas de Malfoy y se lanzaba contra él a defender a su prima como una leona a sus cachorros. Esa era lo tónica normal de la familia-. Es mejor ser nada que un mortífago como tú.

El comentario no le sentó bien a Malfoy, obviamente, y la verdad es que yo me sentí aún más incómoda. Ninguna de las tres habíamos tenido nunca ningún prejuicio hacia los hijos de ex mortífagos y sabía que Lucy no lo había dicho en serio pero Malfoy no la conocía y seguramente se llevaría una impresión equivocada.

_¿Qué más te da la impresión que tenga Malfoy de vosotras? Es un estúpido._

Exacto. A mí no tenía que importarme lo que pensase Malfoy, ¡cómo si me interesara! Sin embargo, el sentimiento culpa por lo que había dicho Lucy no remitía y me removí, decididamente incómoda.

-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces decididamente estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con escoria como vosotras-dijo con una sonrisa fría y algo aterradora.

Lo último que pude ver de él antes de que se diera la vuelta fueron sus ojos grises que me lanzaron una mirada de odio tan profundo que me estremecí sin poder evitarlo. Nos quedamos en silencio viendo cómo se iba y luchando entre el enfado y la vergüenza. Realmente las palabras de Lucy habían estado fuera de lugar y mi ataque me pareció de pronto una actitud de lo más infantil. Suspiré, de nuevo, y me dije a mí misma que lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Tras ese episodio tan desafortunado del que las tres evitaríamos hablar durante el resto de nuestras vidas, volví a casa el doble de cansada porque ahora, además del agotamiento físico, tenía un montón de cosas rondándome la cabeza.

En mi casa me esperaba una lechuza que reconocí al instante.

-¿Qué me traes, Odín?-le pregunté a la lechuza de mi primo Albus aunque no es que esperase contestación alguna.

La lechuza dio unos saltitos y me picó cariñosamente uno de los dedos mientras cogía la carta de mi primo. Era un trozo de pergamino doblado sobre sí mismo incontables veces y en el que sólo había escritas unas pocas líneas.

_Rose, _

_Hugo me ha pedido que te diga que te pases por San Mungo y le lleves el libro _Sanación de Enfermedades Producidas por Pociones I_, lo antes posible. Dice que tía Hermione sabe dónde está._

_Besos, _

_Albus._

No pude evitar soltar un bufido de indignación. Por supuesto que a Hugo se le tenía que haber olvidado algo, no sería un día normal de no ser así. Por otra parte, me sentí muy orgullosa de mi hermano pequeño. Siendo tan vago como era, estaba gratamente sorprendida de que hubiese decidido pasar su último verano antes de la universidad ayudando en San Mungo y comenzando a estudiar antes que nadie. Se había comprado todos los libros de texto poco antes de acabar su séptimo año y cuando no tenía nada que hacer en el hospital, se sentaba a leerlos hasta que le pedían que hiciese alguna otra cosa. Esas tareas iban desde llevar material de un lado a otro hasta vigilar que ningún paciente se fuese a ningún lado. Solía pensar que era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que Hugo no se iba a dedicar a eso pero él parecía disfrutar pasando todo el día en el hospital y escuchando las anécdotas tanto del personal como de los enfermos. Yo sabía que sólo le dejaban hacerlo por el apellido que acarreaba pero él vivía feliz en la ignorancia y no sería yo quien le reventase la burbuja.

Me arreglé un poco el recogido y cambié mi camiseta por una blusa blanca ya que mi madre siempre había odiado mi camiseta de quidditch. Era negra con el nombre del deporte escrito en diagonal (desde la cadera derecha al hombro izquierdo) con letras que parecían estar en llamas, holgada (tanto que se me podía ver el comienzo del sujetador) y sin mangas. A parte, estaba vieja y los innumerables lavados le habían quitado un poco el color. Contrariamente a la mayoría de mi familia, yo la adoraba y no me habría cambiado de no ser porque me convenía que mi madre siguiese pensando que yo era la misma chica de Hogwarts.

Tras la común sensación de asfixia, mis pies aterrizaron sobre la hierba. Supe que había hecho saltar las alarmas al aparecer directamente en el jardín trasero pero ya debían estar acostumbrados. Sin embargo, vi a mi madre abrir la puerta con un hechizo y apuntarme con la varita. Le puse los ojos en blanco a lo que ella respondió frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación.

-¡Rose Jean Weasley! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te aparezcas aquí?¿Tanto te cuesta caminar unos pocos pasos desde la acera hasta la puerta de entrada?-reclamó Hermione Weasley con su típico tono gruñón.

-Lo siento, mamá. Ni siquiera lo pienso-me justifiqué.

-Tú me dirás cómo logras aparecerte con éxito si ni siquiera visualizas el lugar.

-Quería decir que no lo hago premeditadamente.

Hermione colocó sus manos en las caderas, en un gesto al puro estilo mamá Weasley. Sonreí lo más inocente que pude aunque sabía que mi madre era demasiado inteligente como para tragárselo. Bueno, hasta las hijas perfectas tienen sus deslices.

-Está bien-aceptó Hermione sin darle más vueltas y sonreí genuinamente esta vez-. Hoy te has librado Rose pero la próxima vez...

La corté apretándola en un abrazo. La verdad es que hacía por lo menos dos semanas que no la veía y la había echado bastante de menos y ya de paso terminaba con un discurso que ni ella ni yo nos creíamos. Siempre me decía lo mismo: que la tenía harta, que esta vez no iba a decir nada pero que a la próxima no se la pasaba, que papá ya empezaba a estar molesto (mentira, a mi padre le daba igual)...y un largo etc.

Hermione me regaló una sonrisa algo triste, y estuve segura de que ella también había notado todo el tiempo que llevábamos sin vernos. Siempre habíamos estado muy unidas, a pesar de que solíamos chocar en algunas cosas y ambas teníamos un carácter muy similar. Sin embargo, desde que había empezado la carrera y me pasaba las noches de verano como camarera en un bar para pagar mi piso, conviviendo con esta doble personalidad que sólo Dominique y Albus conocían, guardando secretos, nos habíamos distanciado y sabía que era mi culpa pero cada vez era más difícil volver a ser mi yo diurna.

-Vamos, entra o nos asaremos aquí.

El día estaba ciertamente caluroso y la sequía volvía a azotar el país con fuerza a pesar de que sólo estaban a comienzos del verano y habían tenido días bastante buenos. La hierba del jardín de la casa de su infancia empezaba a secarse y el marrón prevalecía sobre el verde y también tenía un aire descuidado, con partes más altas que otras (papá todavía no le cogía el tranquillo al cortador de césped) y pelotas pichadas en una esquina.

-¿Papá está trabajando? Pensé que los viernes era su día libre-pregunté, más por entablar conversación que por verdadera curiosidad.

-Lo es, pero tío George está en uno de esos días-me informó y yo di un cabeceó para mostrar que entendía de qué me estaba hablando-. El aniversario fue hace un mes y ocho días...

Me entristecí al escuchar el tono derrotado de mi madre al hablar del aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y, por consiguiente, del de la muerte de tantos amigos y compañeros. Tío George solía estar mal durante este periodo de tiempo, recordando a su gemelo. La crisis podía durar un mes como cuatro y en ese tiempo era mi padre quien se encargaba de la tienda a tiempo completo.

-¿Quieres tomar un té? Supongo que ya habrás almorzado.

Decliné la oferta con cuidado y le expliqué mis razones para ir hasta allí. Me dieron ganas de rectificar cuando vi la decepción en sus ojos pero Hugo me había pedido que le llevara el libro y si había algo que Hermione valoraba más que los estudios, era a sus hijos y esta vez ambos factores estaban implicados así que me pasó el libro, que estaba tirado de cualquier manera sobre la cama de Hugo, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dejó marchar. La vi tan triste que le prometí pasarme el día siguiente a comer con ella a pesar de que ya había hecho planes pero fui recompensada con una gran sonrisa así que no me sentí para nada frustrada. Total, Chispa podía esperar un día más.

La llegada a San Mungo fue más liosa. Tuve que aparecerme a unos callejones de distancia porque la última vez que me había aparecido en mitad de la sala de espera, un montón de médicos se habían abalanzado sobre mí pensando que tenía algún tipo de emergencia y a una pobre anciana le provoqué un ataque cardíaco. Había vivido pero todavía me sentía culpable.

Así pues, me di un corto paseo hasta la entrada camuflada del hospital y me dirigí a recepción a preguntar por mi primo.

-Hola-saludé a la chica tras el mostrador-, estaba buscando a Hugo Weasley, ¿sabes dónde está?

La chica me miró de arriba a abajo, con una mirada de suficiencia que me puso de los nervios. Estaba maquillada en exceso y comenzaban a verse las raíces negras en su pelo rubio teñido. Llevaba varios botones del uniforme desabrochados, enseñando la puntilla del sujetador rosa y, a pesar de estar sentada, Rose pudo deducir que llevaba la falda más alta de lo necesario ya que casi podía verle la ropa interior desde su posición. Una calienta pollas, vamos.

-¿Y para qué quieres verle?-me preguntó, mientras se metía un chicle en la boca, dándome una primera plana de toda su dentadura.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-repliqué con una sonrisa falsa en mis labios-. ¿Sabes dónde está o de verdad eres tan inútil como pareces?

La chica entrecerró los ojos y levantó la barbilla, indignada por mi comentario pero había tratado con muchas de esas zorras el último año y había aprendido que era mejor que supiesen con quién se estaban metiendo o si no las tendría atacando mi yugular sin compasión.

El gesto que hizo me recordó un poco a una compañera de Hogwarts y bien podría ser la misma. No parecía tener más de veinte años y sospeché que el maquillaje podría añadirle algo de edad, quizá era del mismo año de Hugo.

Parecía que iba a decirme algo cuando alguien saltó encima de mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo de oso. Inmediatamente reconocí el olor del champú de mi hermano y no dudé en devolverle el abrazo. A Hugo le encantaba dar abrazos. Nunca fue demasiado sentimental, nada de estar diciéndonos te quiero cada día ni cosas así pero cada vez que me veía me daba un abrazo. Unas veces eran cortos, casi ni se podían llamar abrazos y otros eran de oso, como el de ese momento, y tenía la teoría de que esa era su forma de decir "te he echado de menos" porque sólo me los daba cuando llevábamos un tiempo sin vernos.

-Hola, cariño-nunca, jamás, había llamado a mi hermano con tal apelativo y seguramente tendría que explicárselo, sobre todo por la cara que había puesto, pero sentí una insana satisfacción al ver la cara de la recepcionista-. ¿Te apetece comer algo? ¡Ah! Aquí tienes tu libro, lo habías dejado encima de la cama. Eres tan despistado-solté una risita pícara y le agarré de la mano, tirando de él hacia la cafetería.

Una vez que estuvimos sentados, Hugo habló:

-Rose...eres muy guapa y tal pero de verdad que a mí eso del incesto...como que me da repelús.

Empecé a reírme a carcajadas y él las secundó. Por supuesto Hugo sabía que tenía mis razones para haberme comportado así pero lo había dicho tan mortalmente serio que no pude dejar de verle la gracia. Cuando volvimos a la normalidad, le conté lo de la recepcionista y volví a reír al ver la cara que ponía cuando la nombré.

-No sé si te acuerdas de ella-negué con la cabeza-. Es Sarah Kirke, iba a mi curso pero es una Hufflepuff.

-Ah, ya la recuerdo-dije, haciendo memoria-. ¿No es esa que te estuvo siguiendo durante todo cuarto y quinto?

-Y sexto y séptimo-murmuró mortificado.

-¡Madre mía!-exclamé y solté otra carcajada sin hacer caso a las miradas desaprobatorias de las demás personas en la cafetería-. No te vas a poder deshacer de ella jamás. Pero, ¿cómo es posible que no me haya reconocido? Te protegí un par de veces de ella.

-¿A quién vas a haber protegido tú? Si no sabes ni pegar un puñetazo-el pobre trataba de guardar su orgullo porque la verdad era que yo sí lo había protegido alguna que otra vez. Sobre todo de pequeño.

-No sólo se protege a alguien con puños, Hugo. Las amenazas y extorsiones también existen-refuté y él rió.

-Ahí tengo que darte la razón-admitió y yo le sonreí con triunfo-. Que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¡será por las veces que te he ganado yo!

-¡Oh, vamos! Sabes perfectamente que yo soy mejor que tú en un debate, te lo he demostrado durante años-Hugo y yo solíamos discutir mucho y ambos éramos muy buenos a la hora de defender nuestras ideas así que habíamos comenzado a tomárnoslo como una competición.

-Ya, ya-dijo-. Bueno, mejor lo dejamos.

-Sí, mejor.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo últimamente?

Pregunta difícil.

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre. He estado estudiando un poco durante estos días, ¡no me mires así!-chillé cuando advertí su mirada-. Eres el menos indicado para decirme nada porque te pasas los días aquí leyendo libros de texto para una carrera que ni has empezado-él levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición y yo seguí con mi mentira-. La semana pasada salí con Sam y las chicas y esta mañana he ido a almorzar con Molly y Lucy-hice una mueca.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No...Sí...No tiene importancia-Hugo levantó una ceja, instándome a continuar y yo suspiré antes de hacerle caso-. Nos encontramos con Scorpius Malfoy.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo tan bajito que casi no le oigo.

-No pareces sorprendido.

-Sí, claro que estoy sorprendido. Se suponía que estaba viajando por el mundo y eso, ¿no?

Tuve la extraña sensación de que me estaba mintiendo pero decidí dejarlo pasar por el momento porque no tenía la energía suficiente para hacer hablar a Hugo. No había persona más difícil de sonsacar que mi hermano, ni Molly conseguía hacerle hablar si él no quería hacerlo.

-Bueno, ya sabes qué cosas pasan cuando Malfoy yo estamos demasiado cerca y Lucy no ayudó nada llamándole mortífago.

-Joder-jadeó Hugo-. Se pasó un poco, ¿no?

-Sí y sé que no se siente orgullosa pero lo dijo y no hay forma de rectificar.

Nosotros éramos la nueva generación. Las personas que habían nacido y crecido sin la sombra de la guerra y que no sabíamos nada sobre el dolor, el odio o la muerte pero habíamos vivido el estigma de nuestras familias. Estaban los hijos de los héroes a los que se nos pedía ser tan fabulosos como nuestros padres, los que teníamos que ser héroes por el simple hecho de ser hijos de los salvadores del mundo y muchos no estuvimos a la altura. Como éramos los hijos de los héroes muchos nos seguían y adoraban, burlándose de nosotros cuando nos dábamos la vuelta y no sabíamos distinguir entre amigo y enemigo. Pero no podíamos quejarnos. Yo nunca lo había hecho porque más de una vez fui testigo de los abusos a los que se sometía a la otra cara de la moneda.

Los hijos de los mortífagos.

Scorpius Malfoy era, obviamente, uno de ellos y cargaba con él un apellido que le había llevado a numerosos enfrentamientos. La casa Slytherin estaba poblada de ellos y se habían vuelto un grupo compacto en el que se protegían las espaldas los unos a los otros, aislándose aún más de las demás casas.

No habíamos vivido la guerra pero éramos nosotros los que teníamos que cargar con las consecuencias.

Yo aún tenía un recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi memoria y que la conversación con Malfoy sólo sacó a la luz de nuevo. Con catorce años encontré a Malfoy apaleado cerca del baño de Myrtle, sé que me acerqué a él con preocupación antes de ver que algunos de mis compañeros de casa se acercaban. Recuerdo la mirada suplicante y asustada en los ojos del chico y la forma en que me aparté de él por temor a que mis compañeros tomasen represalias. Lo dejé solo con los otros chicos que seguramente serían los mismo que le habían pegado. Al día siguiente me enteré de que estaba en la enfermería gracias a un chica de Hufflepuff que le había ayudado a llegar. Y yo era la Gryffindor, la heroína. Jamás he estado más avergonzada y decepcionada de mí misma y la mirada de suplica y miedo en los ojos plateados de Malfoy jamás se me olvidaría.

-Rose-una mano se sacudió delante de mi cara-, ¿sigues en este planeta?

-Sí, Hugo, sigo aquí pero ya me voy.

-¿Qué?-dijo, confuso.

-Pues eso, espero que te vaya bien con tus libros de texto y que consigas esquivar a la encantadora Sarah el resto del día pero yo me voy a mi casa a dormir-le informé mientras me levantaba de la dura silla de metal.

-¿Dormir?¿No crees que es un poco tarde para eso?

Ciertamente lo era pero en ese momento no encontraba nada más apetecible que varias horas de sueño antes de tener que prepararme para volver al bar. Por supuesto, jamás le diría tal cosa a mi hermano, ignorante de mis actividades nocturnas.

-He dormido mal esta noche así que estoy bastante cansada y no empieces a interrogarme porque ya lo hizo Molly y dos interrogatorios en un día no es algo que pueda soportar-le advertí con una mirada que dejaba claro que pasarían cosas malas si me contradecía.

-Vale, nos vemos el miércoles-se despidió.

-¿Miércoles?-le pregunté, confusa, pues no recordaba tener nada para ese día.

-¿No te habías enterado? James nos ha invitado a todos a su nuevo piso. Lo está compartiendo con unos compañeros del curso de aurores pero ese día no van a estar así que tendremos la casa para nosotros.

-Ah, genial-le dije sin mucho entusiasmo, pensando en pedirle a Claire que me dejase salir unas horas antes para no parecer un zombi al día siguiente.

-No pareces muy feliz-me lanzó una mirada preocupada que yo me apresuré en calmar.

-Sólo no me apetece mucho pero no te preocupes, cuando llegue el día seguro que soy la más emocionada de todos-le aseguré con firmeza y él pareció creérselo.

-Está bien, no te entretengo más. La verdad es que sí se te ve cansada.

-Ah, me acabo de acordar, mañana voy a comer con mamá, ¿te apuntas?

-Cuenta conmigo.

Ambos sonreímos.

Tras media hora larga, llegué a mi pequeño y modesto piso y me tiré sobre la cama que se me antojó como el mejor lugar del mundo. Dos minutos después, caí rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, ¡dejadme muchos y bonitos reviews!  
**

**Cualquier crítica, sugerencia, duda...me lo dejáis en un review o PM.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**

_13/09/13 a las 22:33 p.m._


	2. Una Excursión Muggle

**¡Hola!**

**Ha pasado un tiempo pero creo que no me equivoco si aseguro que habrá alrededor de un mes entre las actualizaciones. Este cpítulo es más corto pero creo que está bien :) En este no sale el bueno de Scorpius porque lo he utilizado para presentar a la familia de Rose y la forma en que se relaciopna con ellos. Sin embargo, no desesperéis, en el próximo capítulo ya veremos a los dos juntitos :) **

**Sin más.._.Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: nada de lo que reconozcáis me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sólo la idea es mía.  
_**

**_Avisos: para este capítulo...Mmm, supongo que ciertas palabras no son precisamente las que vuestras madres esperan que digáis pero no hay barbaridades XD_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Una Excursión Muggle  
**

El bar Fuego de Fénix estaba a rebosar de gente, en su mayoría hombres. El alcohol corría indiscriminadamente y las voces y la música a todo volumen se fundían en un sonido indefinido y lineal, como el ruido de un enorme moscón. Me estaba limpiando una mancha de vodka negro del pantalón corto y blanco cuando escuché a Chispa llamarme. Esa era una de las cosas que encontraba ridícula del bar, cada chica tenía un nombre relacionado con el fuego. Lana era Chispa, Christine era Rayo, Alexia era Centella y yo Llamarada. Claire, la jefa, no tenía un nombre ridículo.

Lo que más me llamaba la atención del bar era el nombre. El lugar era muggle de arriba a abajo, sin embargo, el nombre era increíblemente mágico y Claire adoraba al ave. Estaba segura de que había una historia detrás de eso pero la primera norma de ese lugar era no hacer preguntas. Cada una de ellas tenía una historia y la verdad es que yo prefería no saberlas. Mientras tanto, la norma implícita me venía genial. Había elegido ese lugar porque era muggle, estaba lejos de cualquier ambiente que frecuentase mi familia y Claire había decidido desde el primer momento que ese lugar era para mí. Seguramente por mi melena rizada y pelirroja que parecía fuego cuando se colocaba a contra luz.

Las noches en el bar se pasaban rápido y la gente ya me conocía así que cuando no atendía mesas estaba riendo y charlando con mis amigas en la barra o con los clientes que también los consideraba de mi círculo de amistades, al menos por la noche y con unos pocos chupitos. Claire no aprobaba que bebiésemos mientras trabajábamos pero yo nunca me pasaba y ella hacía como que no se entraba. Al principio fue difícil, pero en poco más de una semana había descubierto que me encantaba ese ambiente y si no fuese porque tenía que estudiar se pasaría las noches en ese lugar el resto del año.

—¡Llamarada!—Chispa volvió a llamarme y yo di por perdido el pantalón—. ¡Mesa dos! Atiéndela tú que las demás están ocupadas y yo tengo que atender la barra.

—¡Voy!

Corrí hasta la barra en donde había dejado la bandeja y la libreta para tomar notas, me hubiese gustado tener una vuelapluma pero no quería matar a alguien de un infarto.

Las personas estaban muy juntas y se movían a mi alrededor dando empujones pero el verano anterior ya me había acostumbrado y aprendido a manejarme entre tanta gente. Zigzagueé rápidamente entre la multitud y casi salté sobre la mesa que iba a atender. Las luces bajas y parpadeantes no me permitían ver bien a las personas sentadas en la mesa. Había una chica morena que tenía un vestido corto de un rosa fuerte y a su lado un chico de tez morena.

—¿Qué queréis, chicos? —puse mi mayor sonrisa y todo el entusiasmo que pude a mi voz.

La chica me sonrió cándidamente y se inclinó para que pudiese escuchar lo que iban a pedir. Tomé las notas necesarias y volví a la barra inmediatamente. Después de casi nueve meses sin servir una copa me sentía algo desentrenada, pero poco a poco volvía a estar a pleno rendimiento así que no me llevó más de veinte segundos estar de nuevo en movimiento. Las luces parpadearon durante unos segundos y pude ver claramente a las dos personas a las que estaba atendiendo, me resultaban vagamente familiares y no pude evitar preguntarme si no serían de mi carrera o de Hogwarts.

Inquieta, terminé con ellos y me alejé con rapidez supersónica, en realidad me hubiese gustado desaparecerme en ese mismo instante pero no quería que Claire me despidiese. ¡Qué coño! Claire no querría verme el pelo ni para eso, seguramente pondría porteros enormes como armarios empotrados sólo para no permitirme el paso o llamaría a la policía o a algún programa en los que se estudiaban casos paranormales. Aunque seguro que era gracioso ver las caras de todos esos al enterarse que les servía las copas una bruja, lo que no tendría tanta gracia sería el juicio al que me tendría que enfrentar por realizar magia delante de muggles pero a lo mejor salía bien parada y todo. ¡Merlín! Tenía que dejar de juntarme con Albus o me invadirían los pensamientos estúpidos.

Suspiré al recordar a mi mejor amigo. Albus Potter y yo habíamos estado juntos desde pequeños. Crecimos juntos, fuimos a Hogwarts juntos, estuvimos en la misma Casa y aunque al empezar la universidad nuestros caminos se habían desviado ligeramente, no por eso éramos menos cercanos. Las reuniones familiares nos daban buenas oportunidades para estar juntos y, por supuesto, quedábamos para almorzar o comer muchos días a la semana, más en las vacaciones. Eso me recordó que llevábamos varios días sin vernos, bueno, le enviaría una lechuza por la mañana. Tuve que dejar el tema de Albus de lado cuando regresé a la barra porque parecía que un millón de personas querían que les sirviéramos. Crucé una mirada exasperada con Chispa antes de ponerme a trabajar. La concentración que ponía en mis manos no dejaba lugar a nada más que eso y sólo pasaban por mi cabeza los distintos licores que tenía que mezclar para tal o cuál cubata. Me encantaba.

Las horas pasaron con rapidez y antes de darme cuenta estaba limpiando entre las pequeñas mesas que se encontraban contra la pared. Era ya algo mecánico y me movía como una autómata. Cogía los taburetes altos de cada mesa y me los llevaba a la parte de atrás del bar, pasaba la escoba, recogía los desperdicios y los tiraba a la enorme bolsa negra de basura que arrastraba detrás de mí. Una vez que todo el suelo estaba barrido, procedía a fregarlo. Para ese entonces mis compañeras ya debían haber terminado de limpiar su parte y cinco minutos después todas le decíamos adiós a Paul, el portero, que era quien se encargaba siempre de cerrar. Paul era el hijo de Claire, por eso tenía las llaves.

Me despedí de las chicas, prometiendo llamarlas para quedar un día de esos. La existencia de mi teléfono móvil era una de esas cosas que el resto de mi familia desconocía. Para mis padres, yo no pisaba casi nunca el Londres muggle. Ni siquiera sabían que era precisamente allí donde vivía.

Caminé en por las calles vacías de Londres, disfrutando de la inusitada paz aunque a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de discotecas y gente armando jaleo. En realidad, Londres nunca dormía. Llegué hasta el callejón en el que solía aparecerme ya que el bar estaba demasiado lejos de mi casa. Aparecí en otro callejón oscuro y poco transitado, y que conocía como la palma de mi mano. Esquivé los cubos de basura llenos de deshechos y caminé a paso tranquilo hasta mi piso.

Cuando me mudé, había decidido irme al mundo muggle, bien lejos de mis padres. No es que les odiase o algo por el estilo, pero una vida siendo controlada por ellos me hacía tener grandes deseos de poner distancia, me hacía sentir segura de que las decisiones que tomaba eran sólo mías. Tantos años en Hogwarts siendo condicionada por lo que mis padres esperaban de mí, en realidad por lo que todo el mundo esperaba de mí. Fui la chica buena, estudiosa, amable y siempre dispuesta a ayudar. En el fondo, aunque me doliese, tenía que reconocer que Malfoy tenía razón en cuanto a mi actitud en el colegio. Había sido cobarde, sosa y cuadriculada. La decisión de dejar la casa de mis padres había sido algo precipitado, de hecho, había sido la cosa más Gryffindor que jamás había hecho. Había sido imprudente y rápido, y sólo lo había sacado con éxito por la ayuda de mis primos, que habían pagado los primeros meses mientras me asentaba y encontraba un trabajo.

Durante el resto del año, trabajaba de camarera en el Harrys&Harveys pero los veranos eran sagrados para Harry que viajaba por distintos países de Europa, dejando al cargo a Thomas Kapton, al cual no estaba dispuesta a aguantar. Kapton había sido mi compañero en el colegio y el ser más desagradable y pegajoso del mundo. Me había estado siguiendo desde cuarto, pidiéndome una cita, regalándome desde rosas hasta bombones y millones de cosas tan o más clichés que eso. No era necesario decir que no había estado interesada.

La noche refrescaba a pesar de ser verano y me encontré arrebujándome más en mi fina chaqueta de tela. Tras pocos metros de paseo, llegué hasta la puerta de mi piso. Las cajas habían desaparecido y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada en el portal. Por pura curiosidad, me acerqué a los buzones para ver si me enteraba de la identidad de mi misterioso vecino pero no había ningún nombre o papel. Tampoco había cartas. Me alejé del buzón pensando que James comenzaba a pegarme ese afán por los cotilleos.

Jadeé asustada cuando al entrar en mi apartamento me encontré con una silueta sentada en el sofá. Por suerte, sólo me hicieron falta unos pocos segundos para reconocer a mi primo Albus. Me cagué en él en varios idiomas (pluses de trabajar en un bar) y le desperté sin muchos miramientos. Él gruñó y bufó como un gato.

—Merlín, Rose. Un poco más delicada y tendríamos que guardarte en una vitrina—ladró, con sarcasmo.

—No me jodas, Albus. Casi me meo en los pantalones—repliqué, bastante cabreada—. Tienes que dejar de aparecerte en mi apartamento. Esto es un lugar muggle, los timbres existen.

—Sabía que no estarías aquí, me comentaste que tenías turno hoy.

—Siempre tengo turno, Albus. Trabajo todas las noches—le informó, de nuevo—. En fin, ¿qué necesitas?

—Mañana es martes.

—Gracias por recordármelo—sonreí, bastante confusa—. ¿Y eso es importante porque...?

—Es nuestro día—respondió Albus, algo decepcionado—. ¿Te habías olvidado de nuestro día?

Oh, nuestro día. El martes había sido nuestro día durante los últimos nueve años, desde que habíamos cogido el tren de Hogwarts, pero había estado demasiado distraída la última semana y ni me acordaba del día que era.

—Desde luego, Albus—dije, con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué has pensado para mañana?

Empecé a desvestirme, dejando que Albus se explayase a gusto sobre lo que podíamos hacer al día siguiente. Eché una mirada alrededor de mi habitación, decidiendo que debía recogerla al día siguiente...en algún momento. Como me pasaba el día durmiendo y las tardes trabajando, no tenía tiempo para nada más. Me dio tiempo a ponerme el pijama, llevar un montón de camisetas y pantalones al cubo de la ropa sucia, hacer té para los dos y comerme una manzana, antes de que Albus terminase de hablar.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece?—preguntó finalmente.

—¡Genial!—dije, soltando un bostezo y sin saber a qué había dado mi beneplácito.

—Ni siquiera has estado escuchando—me reprochó.

—Albus, son las cinco de la mañana, ¿crees que es momento para discutir esto?—era una pregunta retórica, obviamente, y él no contestó—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir y lo discutimos mañana?

—Está bien—accedió Albus con un suspiro.

Sonreí y le señalé a Albus el armario donde guardaba las sábanas. El hombre pilló la indirecta rápidamente y en pocos minutos tuvieron una improvisada cama en el sofá. Albus le dio unos cuantos golpes a la almohada y me deseó buenas noches. Para cuando me tapé con las sábanas, eran las cinco y media y sabía que tendría que levantarme bastante pronto. Mi primo podría pasarse una noche de juerga, llegar a casa a las seis de la mañana y a las nueve estar en pie.

Odioso.

**oOo**

Mis predicciones se cumplieron con creces y cuatro horas después iba por mi segundo café. Sabía que me pasaría factura más tarde, solía ponerme hiperactiva si me daba un chute de cafeína pero no había otra forma de mantenerme despierta. Albus hablaba sin parar y nunca antes había odiado más esa parte de su carácter. ¿No podía ser más como Lily? Tan callada y reservada. Era muy graciosa cuando se lo proponía pero por lo general se dedicaba a observarnos a todos y escribir en su libreta. Papá solía decir que un día Lily publicaría un libro y nos sacaría de pobres. No es como si fuésemos realmente pobres pero Ron siempre se reía con su frase. Mamá simplemente rodaba los ojos cuando lo escuchaba.

—Entonces—bostecé—, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¡Excursión muggle!—exclamó Albus con entusiasmo.

Albus, a diferencia de mí, no conocía demasiado del mundo muggle. Tío Harry los había llevado a diferentes lugares pero cuando eran mucho más pequeños. Lily conocía poco de ese mundo. A Albus le encantaba todo lo relacionado con los muggles y no exageraba al decir que estuvo semanas fascinado por mi televisión de pantalla plana. Gasté la mitad de mi sueldo en ella y era una de las pocas cosas muggles que tenía.

—¿Y a dónde quieres ir?

—Tú serás la guía—una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por la cara de Albus al escuchar mi desacuerdo. Sabía lo que pasaría si no hacía de buena guía.

Los martes no sólo eran los días que pasaban juntos, sino también una especia de reto, un día para hacer feliz al otro. Ni me acordaba de que esta semana me tocaba a mí. No me sentía con fuerzas de hacer de guía pero no me apetecía tener que pasar vete tú a saber qué prueba que Albus me pusiera por fallar. Pensé mucho a dónde podíamos ir y, como era de esperar, me decidí por mis lugares favoritos.

—¿Tienes dinero?—le pregunté, cuando ya estábamos en la calle.

—¿Por quién me tomas? Desde luego que sí. Tus excursiones son siempre las más caras.

—Es que lo bueno tiene un precio—respondí, con una sonrisa burlona.

Caminamos por la avenida en silencio hasta que a Albus se le ocurrió que podíamos jugar a las caras. El juego era muy sencillo y se trataba más de tener imaginación que otra cosa. Se rieron un rato, inventándose historias sobre las personas que pasaban sólo con echarle un vistazo a sus caras. Desde luego, no podrían saber nunca si estaban acertando en algo aunque yo dudaba de que cosas tan locas le pasasen de verdad a las personas. El juego sólo acababa cuando se quedaban sin saber qué más decir, lo cual pasaba en contadas ocasiones.

—Quieres ir en plan turista, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego—Albus sonrió como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea brillante—. ¿Por qué no compramos una de esas cámaras de usar y tirar?

Rodé los ojos.

—Desde luego...Qué poco me conoces—eché mano de mi bolso y saqué una funda rosa con Bruno Packs estampados—. Tengo una propia, por supuesto.

—¿Bruno Packs?—preguntó Albus, soltando una carcajada—. ¿En serio?¿Dibujos animados, Rose?

—Es la que me dieron. Además, tú eres peor. Le conoces—me defendí.

—He visto los anuncios.

—Seguro.

Seguimos caminando por las calles llenas de transeúntes. Nos dirigí al Green Park planeando un recorrido en un mapa mental. Esperaba no equivocarme con los horarios. Albus amó el Green Park aunque estuve segura de que ya había estado antes, quizá era demasiado pequeño como para acordarse. Pasamos cerca de una hora en el parque, echando fotos a diestro y siniestro y entre nosotros. Después, fuimos a ver el relevo de la guardia en el palacio de Buckingham. Albus se aburrió mucho pero yo lo disfruté. La verdad era que no conocía demasiado la ciudad, por mucho que le hubiese hecho creer a Albus lo contrario. Subimos por Edgware Roud y llevé a mi primo hasta la Beatles Store. Una vez más, acerté.

Así, fuimos de un lado a otro durante toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde. Fue un día agotador. Eran las cinco cuando nos sentamos en un barco que cruzaba el río Támesis. Albus estaba un poco asustado, ya que no se fiaba nada de la embarcación.

—Ha costado diecisiete libras así que más le vale no romperse.

Reí.

—Tranquilo, los muggles son bastante fiables.

Una mujer se giró a mirarnos cuando escuchó la palabra que usaban los magos para referirse a la gente no mágica. Albus y yo nos miramos y reímos. La cara de la mujer había sido un poema. Ella levantó el mentón y se alejó de nosotros.

—¿Vas a salir con Sam esta semana?—me preguntó, tras unos minutos de silenciosa contemplación.

—No lo sé, no es como si tuviese demasiado tiempo.

Sam Willems era una de mis mejores amigas. Con su pelo corto y risa fácil, siempre conseguía que me relajara. Era una squib que me presentó Dominique hacía tres años, justo al terminar el colegio. Ella había sido una de las razones que me habían llevado a irme de la casa de mis padres.

—Rose, tienes que dejar ese trabajo. ¡Te absorbe completamente!

—Pensé que estabas de mi parte—le reproché frunciendo el ceño—. Me gusta hacerlo y tú sabes por qué lo hago.

Albus hizo un ruido de exasperación y yo le saqué la lengua.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—se burló—. ¿Tienes cinco años?

—Sí, y me estoy pensando seriamente si tirarte por la borda.

—¡No te atreverás!

Albus huyó de mí, corriendo por toda la cubierta. Le perseguí por unos minutos hasta que otras personas comenzaron a quejarse y un hombre de seguridad nos dijo que nos sentásemos. Él sí que parecía dispuesto a lanzarnos al mar. Entre carcajadas y miradas desaprobatorias, nos sentamos de nuevo en nuestro lugar.

—Me lo he pasado genial—le dije a Albus, sentados en mi sofá—. Y tengo algo para terminar con esta tarde redonda.

—Oh, Rose, no pienso beberme ni un solo coctel de los tuyos.

—Vamos, Albus, jamás alcoholizaría a mi primito.

—¿Primito?—rió—. Por si no te acordabas, tenemos la misma edad.

—Vale, vale—comenté de forma distraída—. Mira lo que tengo.

Le mostré la botella de vino que llevaba guardada en mi despensa desde hacía meses y que ni siquiera recordaba por qué había comprado. Yo era como una adolescente. Dame buenos cubatas y déjate de vinos y cosas sofisticadas.

—Oh—susurró—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi Rose?

Hice un ruidito amoroso y Albus torció la boca.

—¿Tu Rose? ¡Qué lindo, Albus!

Dejé la botella de vino sobre la mesa y me tiré sobre él, llenándole de besos por todas partes. Sabía que lo odiaba y disfruté de lo lindo torturándole. Paré cuando escuché el timbre. Era muy raro que sonara porque la mayoría de su familia no sabía utilizarlo.

Albus seguía jadeando cuando abrí la puerta y me miraba con asco. Solté una incontrolable carcajada que se cortó en el momento en el que vi a la persona tras la puerta. Sonreí alegre. No la esperaba y me gustó mucho verla.

—¿No me vas a dejar entrar, enana?

—¡Dominique!—chillé con emoción.

Nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. En ese momento, estaba con las dos personas que más quería de entre todos mis primos. Dom, con su mal humor y sus miles de colgantes, era la visión femenina para mis problemas. Entre nosotras había una diferencia de edad de cuatro años pero éramos tan parecidas que eso nunca había sido un impedimento. Dom era, quizá, menos sensata pero eso también me ayudaba a separar los pies del suelo de vez en cuando.

—Sí, sí—dijo ella—. Ahora mucho Dominique pero no me habéis avisado de que ibais a salir.

—Lo sentimos, Dom—Albus se le acercó con una sonrisa encantadora—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Oh, Albus Potter—suspiró—. Porque encandiles a todas esas niñas tontas con esa sonrisa, no creas que va a funcionar conmigo. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Demasiado. No sé cómo he podido soportarte.

—Antes de criticarme—comenzó Dominique con una sonrisa calculadora—, recuerda que te he visto en pañales. Era apenas un botón hace unos años así que, dime, ¿sigue con el mismo tamaño?

Albus se puso completamente rojo y yo reí. Me encantaba cuando Dominique ponía en su lugar a los hombres. El sexo era la clave para incomodar a Albus que era casi tan puro como un niño. _Casi. _

—¡Vino!

Albus y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír. Dominique había explotado de felicidad al ver la botella y ya se había echado una considerable cantidad en una copa. Saboreó el tinto con gula y me miró con una sonrisa. En poco rato, ya habíamos terminado con la botella.

* * *

—¡Hey, Rose!

—¡Ryan!—chillé, por encima del sonido de la música.

El Fuego de Fénix estaba un poco vacío esa noche de martes pero eso no impedía que la música se escuchara a todo volumen y las botellas de alcohol se abrieran una detrás de otra. Frente a mí tenía al estadounidense que había conocido hacía unos pocos días y del que ni siquiera me había acordado. Su número debía seguir en algún recóndito lugar de mi bolso. El hombre me dio un abrazo y me sonrió.

—Te invito a una copa—me dijo.

Estuve a punto de aceptar pero capté a tiempo una mirada de Claire que debía saber exactamente lo que pasaba. Mi jefa trabajaba tanto como las demás pero era más bien como la relaciones públicas. Charlaba con los clientes y se encargaba con todo lo referente a los proveedores y demás. Bueno, era su bar al fin y al cabo.

—Lo siento, pero estoy de servicio.

—Jo, tenía ganas de pasar tiempo contigo—hizo un mohín adorable que casi consiguió que se me cayesen las bragas—. Bueno, otra vez será.

—¡Claro! Estoy segura de que tengo tu número en algún sitio.

Charlamos un poco más y después volví a mis cosas. Le vi un total de seis veces, lo que no era sorprendente teniendo en cuenta las dimensiones del bar. Cada tanto, pude captar algunas sonrisitas y estuve segura de que antes o después me lo llevaría a la cama.

—¡Rose!—me llamó Alexia, o Centella, y señaló hacia la puerta trasera.

Me dirigí hacia el despacho de Claire con el corazón a mil por hora. Las cosas serias se trataban tras esa puerta. No creía haber hecho nada malo, esperaba que todo eso no fuera por haber llegado algo achispada por el vino o por mis relaciones con los clientes.

—Ah, Rose—dijo Claire como si no me hubiese estado esperando. Le dediqué una mueca sarcástica—. Me comentaste que querías salir antes por no sé qué reunión familiar, ¿verdad?

Ah, vaya.

—Sí, mi primo James nos ha invitado a su nuevo piso y no quiero parecer recién salida de una película de zombis—le expliqué.

—Ya, ya—comentó—. Te propongo un trato.

—¿Un trato?

—Sí. Hoy hay poca gente así que no te necesito pero no me gusta ese rollo que te traes con el estadounidense—me lanzó una mirada molesta pero no hizo ningún otro comentario sobre el tema—. Así pues, puedes irte en una hora pero a cambio pintarás la fachada el fin de semana.

—¡Claire!—exclamé, indignada.

—Has cogido demasiada confianza—me reprendió—. Soy muy consciente de lo que hacéis y lo entiendo y me gusta que sea así porque era lo que buscaba con este bar: que la gente se sintiera como en casa, con amigos tomando algo. Pero te estás pasando. Eres la más joven—continuó, en tono conciliador—, y no piensas demasiado.

—¿Cómo?

¿Qué yo no pensaba demasiado? Merlín, esta mujer no me conocía nada de nada. Me habían llamado muchísimas cosas, sobre todo desde que había empezado a trabajar en el Fuego de Fénix, pero jamás me habían dicho que "no pensaba demasiado." ¡Está loca! Me paso el día pensando y sopesando casi cada paso que doy.

—Lo que oyes—replicó—. Eres sensata, no lo niego, pero te pierdes cuando alguien se pone amable contigo. Chupito tras chupito eres más loca y escandalosa y eso no es algo que vaya a tolerar.

Suspiré, sabiendo que tenía razón hasta cierto punto. La verdad era que me ponía demasiado fácil cuando alguien era amable conmigo. Una copa, un chupito, un poco de charla...¿Pero que quería que hiciera? Simplemente era superior a mis fuerzas.

—Está bien—acepté finalmente—, pero no pienso trabajar el sábado por la noche.

—Hecho.

El resto de la noche pasó como cualquier otra y una hora después estaba caminando hacia casa. No fue hasta llegar al portal cuando escuché unas risitas femeninas procedentes del otro lado de la puerta de mi vecino. No le había visto nunca y en realidad no sabría decir si era un hombre o una mujer. Dominique aseguraba que era un hombre, sólo por el olor que captaba en el portal. No, ella nunca había dado muestras de ser un perro.

* * *

Al día siguiente me sentía mucho más descansada de lo que había estado desde que habían empezado las vacaciones y, por primera vez en semanas, decidí sacar mis libros del fondo del armario. Estuve repasando lo que había visto durante el curso anterior durante alrededor de dos horas, antes de parar para el almuerzo. Comía un yogur cuando una lechuza comenzó a golpear contra el cristal de la ventana.

_Querida Rose, _

_¿Cómo vas? Yo estoy bien aunque un poco agobiado con tanto estudio—ya me conoces—, pero me encanta así que no me quejo. _

_Sólo quería recordarte que esta tarde hemos quedado con James, que seguro que se te olvida. ¿Quieres que pase a por ti? _

_La lechuza se llama Tina, mándame una respuesta con ella. Ten cuidado, a veces muerde. _

_Abrazos,_

_Hugo. _

_P.D: Acuérdate de que tienes que llevar comida. ¡Weasleys a tope!_

Me reí con la última parte de la carta y a la vez maldije a mi mala memoria. ¡Había olvidado completamente lo de la comida! Pensé en algo que pudiese hacer en poco tiempo y que se me diera bien cocinar. Eh...No, no había nada.

—¡Ya sé!—le dije a la lechuza—. Bajaré a comprar unos pasteles a _Sweet Sins. _

Tina ululó y agitó las plumas, recordándome que debía dar una respuesta. Le escribí a Hugo unas pocas líneas de confirmación y me apresuré a sacar algo de dinero de mi bote para emergencias. Estuve alrededor de quince minutos eligiendo pasteles a gusto de todos. La mujer acabó un poco harta de mí pero conseguí salir de ahí con enormes ensaimadas, pasteles de chocolate, fresa, melocotón, frambuesa, tarta de queso...y un montón de cosas más. Me dejé una cantidad considerable de libras pero una reunión de primos lo valía.

—¡Rose!

Hugo me dio un pequeño abrazo y después se dirigió directamente a mi nevera. Iba a echar mano de la cajita de los pasteles cuando le di un buen golpe en los dedos. Zampabollos. Aunque, desde luego, no era el peor de la familia. En serio, Fred era una maldita aspiradora humana. Jamás le había invitado a comer y nunca lo iba a hacer.

Nos aparecimos directamente en la puerta del apartamento de James. A diferencia de mi casa, situada en el Londres muggle, la casa de mi primo estaba a unas calles del Callejón Diagon, no demasiado lejos del punto de aparición que llevaba a la Academia de Aurores. Hugo y yo fuimos dándonos empujones y riendo hasta la puerta. Ni siquiera habíamos tenido oportunidad de llamar cuando unos enormes brazos me rodearon, girándome en el aire. Reí como una niña de cinco años y pataleé un poco para que me bajara. James era el primogénito de los Potter y juntaba un montón de características heredadas, convirtiéndole en alguien único. Pelo negro y alborotado, ojos azules como los de mi padre, y sonrisilla traviesa y ligeramente burlona. Y un retaco, por cierto.

—¿Qué pasa, enano?—le pinché, riendo cuando puso una mueca.

—Cállate, pecas.

Le saqué la lengua. Odiaba mis pecas. Se extendían por la mitad de mi cara, especialmente por la zona de la nariz, y llenaban mi pecho y la parte alta de mi espalda. Estaban por todas partes, manchando mi piel blanca. Y quedaban horribles. Mal, mal.

—Olvídame.

James sonrió triunfante y compartió una mirada cómplice con mi hermano. Después de eso, hubo una sucesión interminable de abrazos y besos. Nos habíamos juntado casi todos, excepto Victoire que estaba jugando un partido de quidditch en Irlanda y Molly que llegaría cuando terminase un nuevo proyecto en el que estaba trabajando con su jefe. Su gemela estaba allí, sin embargo, hablando con Louis. Tenía claro desde el principio que esto de enseñarnos el nuevo piso no era más que una excusa para juntarnos todos pero no por ello dejó de sorprenderme la cantidad de primos que habían venido. Además de los nombrados, estaba Albus, Lily, Fred, Roxanne y Ted y Alice, que eran como primos.

—¡Alice!—la llamé.

—¡Rose!

Alice Longbottom era la hija de Neville y Hannah Longbottom, viejos amigos de mis padres y propietarios del Caldero Chorreante. La muchacha, pequeña y regordeta, me dio dos besos y me preguntó qué había estado haciendo últimamente. Así, comenzamos a charlar animadamente. Era genial estar con ella, sobre todo después de meses sin verla.

—¡Es increíble!—exclamé en algún momento—. Me alegro mucho de que hayas conseguido ese trabajo en la editorial.

—Sí, estoy muy emocionada. Es difícil, no te creas, pero estoy segura de que puedo con ello. Aunque por ahora sólo estoy en modo de prueba.

Las charlas se sucedieron de una a otra y pude enterarme de un montón de cosas. Fred se había sacado un curso de sacerdote a distancia sólo porque una tarde se aburría y decidió apuntarse. Roxanne había conocido a una persona pero no quiso decir quién. Ted había pasado la entrevista de la directora McGonagall e iba a comenzar a dar clases de Transformaciones cuando comenzase el curso. Albus no tenía nada nuevo que contarme y Lily no habló demasiado a pesar de mis intentos de charla. Lily no gustaba de pasar el tiempo con banalidades.

—¡Me pido los de melocotón!—exclamó Fred, cuando mis pasteles fueron destapados—. Oh, Rose...Si algún día enganchas a un hombre lo suficientemente loco como para casarse contigo, yo me encargaré de la ceremonia a un precio razonable, lo juro.

—Vaya, Fred, muchas gracias—dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa enorme surcándome la cara.

La noche cayó y todos terminamos yéndonos a nuestras casas.

En mi caso, volví a mi vida nocturna, en el bar Fuego de Fénix.

* * *

**Hasta aquí :) Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a _getyourCRAYON, Natasha Granger y Emira M. Me encantaron vuestros reviews :D_**

**Cualquier tipo de crítica, consejo, felicitación...Me lo podéis dejar en un review o un PM. **

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**

_18/10/13 a las 22:54  
_


	3. Mira quién es el nuevo vecino

**¡Hola!**

**Un nuevo capítulo, más corto que los anteriores pero enteramente Scorpius/Rose. Espero que os guste. El próximo ya debería ser como el primero (en cuanto a extensión, me refiero) pero ya veremos qué sale :D**

**Bueno, ¡a leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y yo no gano nada publicando esto.  
_**

**_Avisos: Mmm...creo que para este capítulo ninguno._**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Mira quién es el nuevo vecino. **

—No pienso quedármelo—rechacé de plano, en cuanto vi a mi prima Roxanne parada en la puerta.

—Vamos, Rosie—puso un tono de voz repelente y casi me pasa el animal por la nariz.

—Primero: no me llames Rosie, odio ese...apelativo—rodé los ojos. No se le podía clasificar como nombre a esa palabra odiosa—. Segundo: no vas a conseguir nada por poner esa vocecilla de hada de los bosques.

—En realidad, las hadas tienen unas voces mucho más...

—Y tercero—interrumpí—: no me gustan los gatos.

El animalillo parecía hastiado entre las manos de mi prima y me miraba como si yo fuera su única salvadora a una horrible tortura. Bueno, mejor le iría si se buscaba otra heroína a la que incordiar porque yo no iba a hacerme cargo de él. No, señor. Ni aunque tuviese un pelaje de lo más suave de color gris perla. Ni por sus ojos azules que imploraban por un hogar. Ni por el movimiento tan gracioso que hacían sus bigotes. No, no iba a...

—¡Oh, por Merlín!—exclamé finalmente—. ¡Está bien! Deja a la cosa en el suelo. Y cierra la puerta.

—¡No lo llames cosa!—me chilló pareciendo verdaderamente horrorizada. Por Merlín, ni que me entendiese realmente.

—Es mi gato, ¿no?—le pregunté, con algo de enfado—. Puedo llamarle como quiera así que a partir de ahora su nombre será Cosa.

Roxanne frunció el ceño, nada contenta con el nombre pero mira, si no le gusta que se lo quede ella. Por suerte, no hizo ningún comentario más y pudimos almorzar tranquilamente. La verdad era que Roxanne no era mi prima favorita, demasiado cotorra para mi gusto y con la irritante manía de corregir a todo el mundo en cualquier momento, pero tenía su primera entrevista después de meses y no sería yo quien le negara asilo a un miembro de la familia. Además, por lo general, se hacía querer.

—¿Crees que me cogerán?—preguntó, cuando ya habíamos terminado de comer.

—Serían estúpidos si no lo hicieran. Eres buena—aseguré—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué quieres hacerlo en una radio muggle, ¿desde cuándo esas ganas de mezclarte con ellos?

—Lo haces sonar como si los odiase—replicó.

—No es eso...Sólo estoy sorprendida.

—Bueno, sólo tengo ganas de algo nuevo, diferente—me explicó. La verdad es que no había sido consciente de que mi prima tuviese ese dilema existencial—. Cuando trabajaba en la WWN, sentía que faltaba algo y creo que puedo encontrarlo con los muggles. Hacen las cosas de forma tan diferente.

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole toda la razón. La observé durante unos segundos, preguntándome si lo que Roxanne buscaba era algo parecido a lo que yo había encontrado en el bar. Esa sensación de libertad, de estar haciendo algo diferente a lo que todos tenían planeado. Si conseguía el trabajo, podría empezar como una completa desconocida, sin ser la chica cuyo padre perdió a su hermano gemelo en la guerra. Sería simplemente Roxanne o cualquier otro diminutivo estúpido de los que circulaban en su familia.

—¿A qué hora es la entrevista?—pregunté, tratando de aliviar el momento tenso.

—A las dos.

—Son las doce y media—murmuré de forma distraída—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a prepararte?

Ella dio su consentimiento y pasamos una hora ensayando la entrevista. No soy ninguna experta pero si me hubiesen preguntado, habría dicho que iba a conseguir el trabajo. Roxanne tenía las ideas claras y era buena en lo que hacía. Además, aunque en los muggles no lo supieran, ya tenía experiencia por lo que iba con un plus de confianza. La acompañé hasta el rellano y me despedí de ella deseándole suerte.

—Bueno—dije—, parece que sólo quedamos tú y yo.

Cosa me miró girando la cabeza a un lado, como si se preguntase con qué loca le habían ido a dejar. A veces yo también me lo preguntaba. Era viernes y me quedaba muchas horas antes de tener que volver al bar, así que, impelida por un impulso que no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido, decidí ir a pasear al Callejón Diagon. Todavía no había comprado el regalo de Hugo y debía pasar a recoger el de Albus que cumpliría veinte años el diecisiete de ese mes. Le había comprado una muñequera táctil, con un león grabado. Sabía que le chiflaban las cosas muggles así que Dominique y yo le elegimos lo último en tecnología. La verdad era que ella había puesto más dinero en ese regalo que yo, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Hacía un calor horrible en la calle y estuve tentada a aparecerme cerca de la tienda pero decidí que me vendría bien pasear un poco. ¿Por qué? Pues ni idea. Así, nuevamente guiada por mis instintos, caminé por al menos media hora, bajo un sol de justicia. Me atendió una chica muy amable que me enseñó cómo utilizar cada aplicación y me envolvió la caja del regalo en un papel estampado de Bruno Packs, tal y como le pedí. Varios transeúntes me miraron raro al ver cómo me reía sola. Sabía que Albus adoraba esos dibujos animados, por mucho que se empeñara en negarlo.

Mi próxima parada fue el Caldero Chorreante, donde me paré a hablar con Hannah, la mujer de mi antiguo profesor de Herbología, Neville Longbottom. Hannah llevaba el Caldero desde que tenía memoria aunque mis padres solían hablar de un viejo y desdentado Tom al que yo no había visto nunca. En fin, cosas de viejos.

—¡Vaya, Rose! Estás preciosa—exclamó con entusiasmo, mirándome desde mis zapatillas negras hasta mi camiseta gris básica. Para Hannah, todas las primas estábamos preciosas aunque llevásemos un mono de camionero—. ¿Vienes a hacer unas compras?

—Sí, pasaba a ver si encuentro un regalo para Hugo.

—Ah, sí, su cumpleaños es en Agosto, ¿verdad?

—Sí, el veintiocho—respondí, teniendo ganas de irme. Quería mucho a la mujer pero la verdad es que no me apetecía liarme demasiado.

—Oh, Rose—suspiró—. Tú siempre igual, tan previsora. ¡Quedan más de dos meses!

—Ya, bueno...—por suerte, la entrada de un cliente me libró de contestar.

Me dirigí a toda prisa a la pared de ladrillos que había en la parte trasera del Caldero y salí al Callejón. La calle estaba a rebosar de gente disfrutando del cálido día y se podían ver niños por doquier. El día en el que salí con las gemelas, había pensado en regalarle un caldero y seguía con la misma idea pero decidí que sería prudente mirar qué más cosas había.

Caminaba junto a una botica cuando un destello dorado me llamó la atención. Ahí, a menos de cuatro metros estaba Scorpius Malfoy. Ese día no llevaba una túnica tan elegante como la de hacía unos días. De hecho, parecía algo vieja y gastada aunque en buen estado. Esto me llamó la atención e inflamó mi curiosidad. Estuve tentada a acercarme, sólo por molestar un rato y ya había dado un paso en su dirección cuando el recuerdo de Lucy llamándole mortífago me hizo dudar. Sentía cómo el rubor había subido hasta mis mejillas, sólo con pensar en ello. Malfoy y yo nos habíamos dicho muchas cosas a lo largo de los años, cosas horribles de verdad. Me había hecho llorar en alguna ocasión y yo le había hecho mucho daño en otras pero jamás le había llamado de esa forma. Tenía un significado impreso tan terrible que evitábamos la palabra como a la peste.

Suspiré.

Una idea espantosa se me había pasado por la cabeza y ahora no era capaz de quitármela. Mierda, realmente debería disculparme en nombre de Lucy. Le miré. Parecía abstraído con algo en el escaparate de la joyería. Seguramente pensando qué debería ser lo siguiente en lo que se gastase una fortuna. Ricos. Muy bien, yo era una chica Gryffindor a pesar de no haberlo demostrado siempre. Podía con eso. Comencé a caminar hacia él. Sólo tenía que acercarme, un poco de charla banal y, como quien no quiere la cosa, disculparme. El único problema, era que no sabía cómo cumplir los dos primeros puntos y el tercero lo veía complicado. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se aborda a tu enemigo número uno en mitad de la calle? "Eh, nada, pasaba por aquí y decidí acercarme, no voy a ser yo la que le haga un feo a un buen enemigo." Sí, ya podía ver lo titulares.

—¡Malfoy!—le llamé, cuando todavía estaba a cierta distancia.

Puso una mueca de fastidio pero pronto volvió a tomar una expresión indiferente. Odiaba cuando hacía eso. Era como si no le interesase para nada lo que le dijeras, como si todo lo que le decía no hiciese mella en él. Nunca había tenido un carácter cruel pero no me importaría ver a Malfoy sufriendo un poquito, lo suficiente como para que se reflejara en su cara.

—¿Te aburres y vienes a molestar, Weasley?—inquirió, una vez que me paré a su lado.

Estuve tentada a sacarle la lengua pero me contuve a tiempo de parecer una completa cría.

—Siempre tan encantador—alegué, de forma sarcástica—. Esto...¿de compras?

Vale, no había sido mi frase más ingeniosa ¡pero no sabía qué decir! Por Merlín, era tan difícil hablar con enemigos...Malfoy me miró cómo si se cuestionase seriamente mi salud mental y yo comencé a hacer lo mismo por segunda vez. ¿Hablar con gatos y ser amable con Scorpius Malfoy son signos inequívocos de locura? Era una posibilidad.

—No sé qué pretendes—dijo al fin, muy lentamente—, pero no voy a caer en tu juego—se dio la vuelta y yo le agarré de un brazo, nada dispuesta a que se fuese sin que me hubiese disculpado. Si no lo hacía, la palabra mortífago me rondaría en la cabeza durante semanas.

—Espera—apreté su brazo, consciente de que si quería podría conmigo—. Vengo en son de paz, ¿vale?

—Ya, bueno, entonces la pregunta es por qué.

Me mordí los labios unos segundos, luchando por soltar la disculpa que mi boca se negaba a pronunciar. Mierda, lo había hecho otras veces, no era tan difícil. Sólo tenía que mover los labios, colocar la lengua de forma correcta y producir un sonido. Nada complicado.

—¡Oh, está bien!—exclamé, frustrada, y haciendo que Malfoy pegase un bote espantado—. Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño.

—Como si pudieras...

—Yo...—ignoré su comentario, pensando más en lo que estaba por venir—. Lo siento—estrangulada, pero una disculpa al fin y al cabo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, totalmente confuso.

—Vamos, no hagas como que se te ha olvidado sólo porque quieras que lo repita. ¡Cómo si no te conociera!—le pinché con un dedo en el pecho.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas pero estoy ansioso porque me lo expliques—sonrió con socarronería y yo levanté una ceja. Parecía sincero, pero eso no quitaba que estuviese disfrutando al escuchar mis disculpas.

Cabrón.

—Muy bien—contesté—. Siento mucho—comencé lentamente—que Lucy te llamara...mortífago.

Según iba avanzando en mi explicación pude ver cómo su cara de satisfacción pasaba a ser algo parecido a la que Albus ponía cuando chupaba un limón. Quizá todo eso había sido una mala idea. ¿Aplausos?

—Gracias—dijo, inesperadamente. A pesar de que su tono había sido suave, no me atreví a levantar la vista—, pero no eres tú quien debe disculparse.

Asentí con la cabeza y me pasé una mano por el pelo, seguramente revolviéndolo más de lo que debía estar. De todas formas, rizos rojos cayeron sobre mi frente de nuevo. Unos dedos fríos los colocaron detrás de mi oreja. No pude soportarlo. Me aparté de él y Malfoy también dio un paso hacia atrás. Sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de pasar. Sacudí la cabeza y la levanté de una vez.

—Sí, bueno...—me aclaré la garganta, incómoda—. Bueno, será mejor que...

—¿Quién te ha vestido, Weasley?¿Un ciego?

Oh, gracias a Merlín.

—No, Malfoy pero...Espera, ¿eso es un mechón negro?—inquirí, haciendo como que miraba su pelo rubio con ojo crítico. Malfoy odiaba que insinuaran que era teñido, aunque nadie que conociese a su padre podría decirlo en serio—. Sabía que te lo habías aclarado.

—Vete al infierno—replicó, malhumorado.

Reí y los dos nos fuimos por diferentes caminos. No había salido como esperaba pero menos es nada. Gasté el resto de la mañana viendo escaparates y al final salí del Callejón con un nuevo conjunto y sin regalo para Hugo. Creo que invertí bien mi dinero.

Tenía que reconocerlo, Cosa hacía que mi piso pareciese mucho más cálido y me hacía sentir menos sola. A veces echaba mucho de menos la casa de mis padres, vivir con Hugo, las risas, los gritos a primera hora de la mañana, correr escaleras arriba detrás de Hugo por haber entrado en mi habitación...Lo último no pasaba desde que dejé de escribir en diarios, así como en quinto, pero tenía buenos recuerdos de ello. Ahora mismo me gustaría coger un libro y salir al jardín a leer y ponerme morena a la vez pero no podía ser porque mi piso no tenía ni balcón.

—Bueno, nada me impide leer un libro, ¿verdad, Cosa?

Vale, tenía que dejar de hablar con los animales.

* * *

—Tienes que hacer ese movimiento de brazo más amplio—me amonestó Claire, divertida.

La odiaba. Juro que la odiaba. En esos momentos, con la ropa, la cara y los brazos llenos de pequeñas motas de pintura, el sudor corriendo por mi espalda y un cabreo de mil demonios, no estaba muy segura de qué me impedía bajar de la escalera de precario equilibrio y darle un buen mamporro a mi jefa. Podía despedirme, sí, pero yo me habría quedado a gusto. Desde luego, la calle estaba repleta de muggles de compras que se dedicaban a mirar el espectáculo de una novata en artes pictóricas siendo azuzada por su jefa. Oh, cómo odiaba el mundo. Sería tan fácil sacar la varita y pronunciar el encantamiento que pintaría las paredes en dos segundos...Pero las cosas no podían ser tan sencillas en mi vida.

—Te voy a enseñar yo un buen movimiento de brazo cuando te estampe el rodillo en la cara—murmuré.

—¿Cómo dices?

Bueno, vale, lo admito. Seguramente no lo había murmurado.

—Nada, Claire.

No lo vi, pero pude intuir que sonreía.

—Ya me parecía.

Gruñí, cabreada. Llevaba alrededor de dos horas pintando la jodida fachada, con un sol de justicia y mi jefa pasándoselo en grande a mi costa. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto?¿Era por la cantidad de veces que le había echado la culpa a Hugo, salvándome a mí misma?¿O quizá por aquella vez que Roxanne me convenció para robar una camiseta en el centro comercial? Seguí recordando las cosas malas que había hecho durante alrededor de quince minutos, antes de que unas risas detrás de mí me sacaran de mis pensamientos.

Oh, mierda.

Yo conocía ese sonido.

—¿Weasley?

No, no es posible. Precisamente él no puede estar aquí, ¡es el Londres muggle, por Merlín! No, no, no. Era el calor, junto con los productos de limpieza y pintura, que me hacían alucinar. O quizá se les había escapado un boggart.

_Claro, listilla, en Junio_—me recordó mi alumna interior.

—Vamos, Weasley, sé que eres tú.

Bajé de la escalera lentamente, a la vez que Claire salía del bar al que se había metido tras comprobar que no iba a seguirle el juego. Cruzamos una mirada y sus ojos castaños se dirigieron rápidamente a la figura detrás de mí. Parecía haber escuchado, al menos, la última frase del hombre.

—Bueno—comenzó mi jefa—, tú sabes quién es ella pero yo no tengo ni idea de quién eres tú.

—Scorpius Malfoy, señora...

—Fornet.

—Oh—Malfoy sonaba sorprendido y me giré justo para captar una mirada de entendimiento entre mi jefa y mi enemigo—. Un placer, señora Fornet.

Fruncí el ceño, sabiendo que me perdía algo. Pero, ¿qué relación podría haber entre Malfoy y Claire?¿Qué podría saber él de ella? Estaba confusa y enfadada. Siempre era yo la última en enterarme de las cosas.

—¿Qué ocurre?¿Qué es lo que me he perdido?—pregunté, inútilmente.

—Nada, Llamarada—Malfoy levantó una ceja, divertido ante el apodo—. Creo que ya has terminado por hoy.

—¿Qué?—miré la fachada, a la que todavía le quedaba un buen cacho por pintar—. ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Bueno, si tantas ganas tienes de seguir pintando, puedes continuar mañana—replicó Claire—. Que paséis una buena tarde.

Y con eso, cerró la puerta del bar sin que ninguno pudiese añadir ni una sola palabra. Me sentí ultrajada y engañada. Mierda, ella era mi jefa, se supone que era yo la que tenía que saber cosas de ella. No Malfoy quien, por cierto, la acababa de conocer.

—Vale—dije, muy lentamente y respirando hondo para calmarme—, ¿qué te traes con mi jefa, Scorpius Malfoy?

Él rió.

—Yo nada, Llamarada.

Me puse roja, mitad avergonzada, mitad enfadada. ¡Se estaba burlando de mí en mi cara! Levanté el mentón, adquiriendo una actitud lo más digna posible teniendo en cuenta que estaba cubierta de pintura, con un mono de trabajo y el pelo recogido en la más desastrosa coleta hecha nunca.

Dejé el rodillo en uno de los cubos, sin preocuparme demasiado porque alguien pudiese pasar y robarlos, o de que la pintura se secara inevitablemente. Era Claire la que había cerrado el bar a cal y canto, imposibilitándome dejarlos dentro, así que sería ella la que compraría materiales nuevos.

—¡Eh, espera!

Malfoy adaptó su paso al mío en pocos segundos. Eso me cabreó. Se suponía que yo estaba caminando lejos de él—que no huyendo—, así que el estúpido debería respetarlo y perderse fuera de mi vista, no seguirme. Gruñí frustrada porque no podía dejarle atrás.

Me metí en el callejón en el que solía desaparecerme y, justo cuando daba una vuelta sobre mí misma, convencida de que finalmente me lo iba a quitar de encima, una mano se cerró alrededor de mi brazo, con una presión que me hizo algo de daño. Chillé, asustada ante el repentino toque. Aterricé en el sitio de siempre, rodeada de contenedores, con Scorpius Malfoy a mi lado.

Ya era oficial, iba a matarlo.

—¿¡Estás loco!?—chillé, histérica y sorprendida—. ¿¡Podrías haber sufrido una despartición!? ¡Y luego habría sido yo la encargada de cargar con tu cadáver!

—Me rompes el corazón—dijo, llevándose la mano al pecho de manera burlona—. Me he puesto en peligro por asegurarme de que llegas bien a casa y tú sólo te preocupas por el papeleo que podría causar mi muerte.

Rugí.

—¡Soy una bruja y es de día!¿Qué clase de peligro puedo correr volviendo a casa, majadero?

—Hay más magos en el mundo, Weasley.

Gruñí, sin dignarme a contestas. Básicamente porque sabía que tenía razón. Eso sólo me frustró más y pateé una lata en mi camino hacia la avenida. Él me siguió, por supuesto, y ni siquiera pude quitármelo de encima cuando llegué a la puerta de mi casa. Malfoy, como el enorme idiota que es, sonreía divertido.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—inquirí, de malas maneras.

—Sólo me parece divertido que dos personas como nosotros hayamos acabado viviendo en el mismo lugar.

Levanté la cabeza, hasta ese momento fijada en encontrar mis llaves en las profundidades del bolso, y miré el juego de llaves que Malfoy hacía balancearse ante mis ojos abiertos con horror. No, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí. Él no podía...que no, que no. No podía aceptar que Scorpius Malfoy era mi vecino de enfrente. Inadmisible. Imposible.

—Estás mintiendo—susurré, esperanzada porque así fuera.

Él no me contesto, sino que caminó hasta la puerta de enfrente e introdujo una de las llaves en la cerradura de metal. La puerta se abrió sin problemas y pude atisbar un sofá y un buró con flores rojas en un jarrón. No, él no podía ser mi vecino. Todo era una treta.

_Por favor, Merlín, no dejes que sea verdad—_pensé.

Pero, lamentablemente, era tan cierto como que la magia existe. Fui testigo de cómo Malfoy dibujaba una sonrisa burlona en sus finos labios, seguramente adivinando mis pensamientos. Volvió a mover las llaves en el aire, que produjeron un tintineo escalofriante.

—Ahora, Weasley, debes andarte con pies de plomo—me advirtió—, porque sé dónde vives y...dónde trabajas—esbozó una sonrisa maligna y se escurrió dentro de su piso, cerrando la puerta tras él.

_Bueno, estoy jodida._

* * *

**Aaah, parece que Scorpius ha averiguado el secreto de Rose, ¿qué puede salir de todo esto? Bueno, está claro que algo interesante ;D Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**Muchas gracias por su review a _Camille Frost_, me encantó. **

**¡Dejad reviews!**

_27/10/13 a las 00:58_


	4. Salvadores Chantajistas

**¡Hola!**

**Vengo con el siguiente capítulo, trayendo mucho más jugo y siendo el preudio a nuevos acontecimientos. Ah, por cierto, hace poco Camille Frost subió el fic "Bar Fénix", con un argumento similiar al este del que, de hecho y según sus propias palabras, se ha inspirado, alegando que tiene mi consentimiento, quiero aclarar que esto es cierto así que no la atosigues con mensajes malintencionados y pasad por el fic, tiene pinta de ser reamente bueno :D**

**¡A leer! _Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Disclamer: nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, sólo la trama es mía.  
_**

**_Aviso: en este capítulo se describe un intento de violación y en capítulos siguientes habrá acoso a un personaje principal. Si eres sensibe a estos temas, te recomiendo que dejes de leer o te asegures de estar con otras personas en un lugar seguro para ti. Lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad._**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Salvadores Chantajistas.**

El bar estaba ya casi vacío, siendo las seis de la mañana. Sólo quedábamos nosotras, en la misma mesa que habíamos ocupado muchas horas atrás. La llamada de Sam había sido inesperada y bienvenida. Habíamos estado en muchos bares, pero seguramente habíamos acabado en el peor. Nuestras risas incontrolables y algo histéricas, de borrachas, y el tintineo que hacíamos al brindar por cosas tontas, llenaban el pequeño pub.

—¡Por las grandes familias!—gritó Sam, mirándome con una sonrisa tonta.

—Oh, por Merlín, no—dije. Las otras chicas no entendían de qué leches estaba hablando, excepto Sam, claro—. Prefiero brindar por...¡por las ballenas!

—¡Por las ballenas!—exclamaron todas, riendo sin parar.

La noche había sido un descontrol desde el principio y era consciente (todo lo que una borracha puede serlo) de que me había pasado mucho con las copas, pero era lo que siempre pasaba con Sam así que tampoco es que estuviese demasiado preocupada.

—Chicas, es hora de cerrar—el camarero nos llamó la atención pero nosotras seguíamos riéndonos por algo de lo que ni siquiera recordábamos. Ah, sí, las ballenas—. ¡Largo!—gritó, esta vez muy en serio.

Me apiadé de él porque sabía lo que era tener clientes pesados y tratar con borrachos, así que fui la primera en levantarme. Todas nos tambaleamos y comenzamos a reírnos las unas de las otras. Salir al aire fresco de la noche nos debió sentar bien a todas pues decidimos que era momento de volver a casa antes de que cometiésemos alguna estupidez. No sería la primera vez que Albus o Dominique tenía que ir a sacarme de comisaría. En serio, Sam era peligrosa.

—Eh, Rose—me dijo Crystal, una chica que yo no conocía demasiado—, ¿quieres que te lleve? Mi coche está aparcado a dos manzanas.

—No, gracias. Voy a llamar a mi primo para que venga a recogerme—mentí. Desde luego, mi plan era desaparecerme en la próxima calle.

—Vamos, Crys—Sam tiró del brazo de la chica, a la vez que me lanzaba una mirada cómplice. Debía haber adivinado mis planes—. Conozco a su primo, seguramente esté levantado a estas horas—rodó los ojos, haciendo mucho más convincente su argumento.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que no hay problema—aceptó Crystal, todavía dudosa.

—Joder, chicas, se me está helando el culo. ¿Podemos volver a casa ya?—intervino Amelie, tiritando.

La verdad es que nosotras dos nunca nos habíamos llevado demasiado bien. Sam y ella se habían conocido en la universidad, Amelie era una estudiante extranjera, perdida y algo tímida, según las propias palabras de Sam. A mí no me parecía nada de esas cosas, excepto en lo extranjero. No es que yo tuviese algún problema con los habitantes de otros países, sólo que Amelie tenía la horrible costumbre de criticar todo lo británico. Y mi lado más patriótico se molestaba mucho con eso.

—Justo lo que yo pensaba—dije, con una sonrisa cínica.

Sam resopló, consciente de nuestra enemistad, y Crystal nos miró como si se hubiese perdido algo. En fin...En el fondo estaba completamente de acuerdo con la francesa y lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era volver a casa y dormir. Si podía...

Me despedí de las chicas con prisas y frío y comencé a andar por la avenida a trancas y barrancas. Todo a mi alrededor se movía y sentía mi equilibrio bastante precario. Seguramente no era muy inteligente aparecerme en esas condiciones pero no me apetecía nada ir andando hasta casa, que me quedaba bastante lejos, y tenía toda esa valentía estúpida que me daba el alcohol en sangre.

Me paré un momento, admirando el silencio que había en la calle. Estaba tan apartada del centro de Londres, que ningún coche pasaba por la carretera, ni había más transeúntes que yo misma. Cerré los ojos, respirando lenta y pausadamente, notando cómo el aire fresco iba poco a poco despegándome la mente. La sensación de mareo desapareció y me sentí mucho mejor que segundos antes y también mucho más cansada.

Seguí caminando, con el sueño pesándome como toneladas de piedra. Mis párpados querían cerrarse y estuve segura de que, incluso con ese frío, sería capaz de dormir a la intemperie. Estuve tentada a llamar a Albus de verdad para que me fuera a buscar pero no quería molestarle, además de que sabía que se pondría horriblemente pesado.

Escuché pasos detrás de mí pero cuando me giré no había nadie. Me dije a mí misma que lo más seguro es que fuese un gato o mi propia paranoia. En cualquier caso, aceleré el ritmo aunque no pude mantenerlo demasiado tiempo. No tenía ni idea de qué podrían haberme dado en ese bar pero me estaba haciendo mucho mal. Me pesaba el cuerpo y tuve que apoyarme contra una pared.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el cielo, cuando escuché un ruido a mi derecha. Para cuando quise comprobar qué era, alguien ya me había aprisionado contra la pared. Mi sangre comenzó a bombear adrenalina y miedo, el corazón me latía desenfrenado y mi respiración se había acelerado en un segundo, creando un gran contraste con momentos antes. Un hombre me tenía agarrada contra la pared de ladrillos y me tapaba la boca con una mano. El bolso, en donde tenía la varita, había caído al suelo, demasiado lejos de mí. No tenía posibilidad de defenderme o desaparecer y por un momento me sorprendí por lo mucho que había infravalorado el poder de un atacante muggle.

—No quiero que hagas ningún ruido, ¿entendido?—susurró, esbozando una sonrisa macabra que me aterrorizó. No parecía interesado en mi dinero...—. Vamos a movernos hacia ese callejón, ¿vale, preciosa?

Me agarró del pelo y tiró de mí. Solté un chillido que fue recompensado con otro tirón aunque menos fuerte. Intenté agarrar mi bolso de alguna forma pero no pude llegar a él. El hombre tiró de mí con facilidad a pesar de mis intentos. Me sentía inútil sin mi varita.

—Por favor...—supliqué—. Por favor, no...

—Oh, preciosa, no te hagas de rogar—susurró el hombre, parándose en seco. Era alto y moreno, pero lo único que pude ver claramente de él eran sus ojos azules como el hielo—. Me di cuenta de cómo me mirabas en el bar. No te hagas la dura.

—Yo no...—musité, casi sin voz—. No sé de qué estás hablando...

—¡Claro que lo sabes!—gritó—. ¡No te hagas la dura cuando los dos sabemos que eres una puta como todas las demás!¡Te he visto en ese bar, con tus pantalones cortos y esos tops ajustados que siempre llevas!¡Me has estado calentando durante meses!

—No, de verdad que no sé...

Cortó mis palabras con una bofetada tan fuerte que de no ser por su agarre, seguramente habría caído al suelo. El golpe me aturdió completamente, dejándome atontada y haciéndole más fácil la tarea de llevarme hasta el callejón en el que había pensado desaparecerme. De pronto, su mano desapareció y yo caí al suelo. Parpadeé rápidamente, tratando de aclarar la vista y fui testigo de cómo un desconocido se liaba a puñetazos con el hombre. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando aclararla y entender qué estaba pasando.

—Weasley—noté que me zarandeaban—. ¡Weasley!

—¿Qué?—pregunté, en estado de shock—. ¿Malfoy?

Scorpius Malfoy me miraba con preocupación y algo de duda. Seguramente se estaba preguntando si llevarme a San Mungo. Estaba gracioso así, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes al rededor de su labio inferior. Me reí. Supe que sonaba histérica por la cara que puso pero eso no me detuvo. Reí y reí.

—¿Weasley?—le estaba asustando.

—Oh, Scorpius—dije, sin darme cuenta de que había utilizado su nombre y soltando una risita—. No te asustes, el malo ya se ha ido.

Reí pero me detuve de pronto. Mierda, habían estado a punto de violarme. Jadeé, volviendo a sentir el miedo recorriendo mi cuerpo. Miré a todas partes y me agarré a los brazos de Malfoy, buscando algún tipo de soporte.

—Tranquila...Rose—en ese momento no noté su duda, pero sé que la hubo—. No pasa nada, ya no está. Huyó—me sorprendí, en algún lugar al fondo de mi mente, de la cantidad de odio que había en sus palabras.

—Sácame de aquí.

El habitual tirón de la desaparición me mareó completamente. No me fijé demasiado en dónde habíamos acabado, todo lo que fui capaz de captar fue un sofá azul, una mesita de centro plateada y flores rojas, por todas partes.

—Baño—exigí inmediatamente.

—Esa puerta—respondió Malfoy rápidamente, esta vez preocupado porque sus muebles acabasen llenos de vómitos.

Caminé como en un sueño hasta el baño, más preocupada por controlar las arcadas que en fijarme en dónde estaba. Debí echar hasta la primera papilla. Sentía el cuerpo cansado, era como si mis músculos se hubiesen convertido en gelatina.

Me levanté del suelo como pude y apoyé los brazos en el bidé. La imagen en el espejo me devolvió a una vieja conocida completamente deteriorada. Tenía el pelo revuelto como nunca antes, habían aparecido ojeras oscuras bajo mis ojos azules y mi piel estaba mucho más pálida de lo normal. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que me parecía muchísimo a los drogadictos que venían algunas veces al bar y que Claire echaba sin miramientos. Eso sólo me hizo sentir peor.

Unos golpes en la puerta me asustaron, haciéndome dar un bote.

—Rose, ¿estás bien?

En vez de contestarle, abrí el grifo y metí la cabeza debajo. Era un poco incómodo ya que tenía que mantener una posición demasiado inclinada, me estaba llenando la cara y la boca de agua helada y cualquier movimiento brusco hacía que me diera contra el grifo, pero me sentía mejor.

—Rose, no me obligues a entrar—seguí sin hacerle caso, segura de que no se atrevería.

Me equivoqué.

La puerta se abrió con estrépito y chocó contra la pared. Abrí los ojos como platos pero no saqué la cabeza. Mierda, no me apetecía tener que enfrentarme a Malfoy en ese estado. Recé porque el agua me llevara desagüe abajo pero, por supuesto, no ocurrió.

—¿Eres tonta o qué te pasa?—Malfoy me tomó por los hombros y tiró de mí hasta sacarme del baño. Le dejé hacer, demasiado cansada—. Joder, Rose, me asustaste.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy—mierda, mi voz sonaba tan débil que me dio hasta vergüenza. Suspiré, sabiendo que no me iba a hacer caso—. Y no me llames Rose.

—Siéntate, casi no puedes andar—me sentó (porque decir que yo me senté sería mentira) y se perdió en la cocina.

Escuché ruidos y supuse que estaría haciendo café o té o lo que sea que beban los ricos. Miré a mi alrededor como atontada. El sofá en el que estaba sentada era azul real y enfrente había una mesita de centro de color plata y cristal. La existencia de una televisión me sorprendió, al igual que la de un teléfono inalámbrico. No estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba Malfoy de los muggles pero nunca creí que no los odiase a muerte como el resto de su familia. Por lo demás, la única decoración era la que daban algunas fotos de familia, un poster enmarcado de Judy Gardland y flores rojas por todas partes. Eso me pareció raro, ya que eran un toque demasiado femenino para Malfoy. Lo había calificado de muchas maneras diferentes (cabrón, idiota, hijo de...bueno, ya me entendéis) pero nunca había pensado en él como en alguien afeminado.

Lo más seguro es que le estuviese dando demasiadas vueltas y simplemente le gustasen las flores. Aunque otra posibilidad pasó por mi cabeza.

—¿Vives solo?—pregunté repentinamente, cuando volvió con dos tazas humeantes en las manos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia—replicó, frunciendo el ceño y depositando suavemente la taza roja encima de la mesa, colocando un posavasos primero. Me reí ante el gesto—. No es mi culpa que seas poco refinada. Seguramente el cristal de esta mesa vale más que toda la casa de tus padres.

Bufé y le miré con cara de pocos amigos. Había decidido no aceptar lo que fuese que me estaba ofreciendo hasta que el olor inconfundible del chocolate llegó a mis fosas nasales. Oh, mierda. Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio inferior. Debía resistir, sin importar que fuese chocolate fundido y caliente. Miré a Malfoy furtivamente, y me di cuenta de que sonreía por detrás del borde de su taza.

—Vamos, Weasley—dijo, con un tono bajo y tentador. Joder, seguro que esa era la voz del mismísimo Satanás—. Sé que amas el chocolate. Es tu bebida favorita.

Hice un mohín, sin querer siquiera preguntarme cómo había conseguido Malfoy esa información. Bueno, en realidad sí que me lo preguntaba. Nos miramos a los ojos casi sin pestañear, era un reto más entre nosotros y supe que estaba destinada a perder.

Alargué la mano hacia la taza como símbolo de mi rendición y me la llevé a los labios. Oh, santo cielo. Estaba buenísimo. El sabor explosivo, la suave textura y el calor, que se extendía por mi cuerpo frío. Ni siquiera saber que Malfoy estaba disfrutando de su triunfo, consiguió opacar la emoción de un buen chocolate.

—Muy bien, tú ganas—dije.

—Como siempre—contestó, socarrón. La sonrisa suave fue desapareciendo, avisándome de que venían temas serios—. ¿Conocías a ese hombre?

Vaya, qué directo.

—No...—susurré, sintiendo la energía del chocolate abandonándome—. Él sólo...apareció de repente. No, no le...

—¿Seguro que no tienes ni idea? Le escuché decir algo de que te había visto en el bar—señaló.

Maldije por dentro.

—Así que te dedicaste a escucharnos en vez de ayudarme—solté, consciente de que estaba quedando como una desagradecida.

Él también lo notó.

—¿¡Me estás jodiendo!?—gritó, levantándose del asiento. Abrí los ojos como platos y sujete con más fuerza la taza. No me había esperado esa reacción—. ¿¡Te crees que me quedé mirando!?¿¡Piensas antes de hablar o las palabras simplemente saltan de tu boca!?—me sentí algo ofendida a pesar de no tener derecho a ello—. ¡Te he salvado y lo único que puedes hacer es reclamarme por no haber intervenido antes! ¡Corrí una distancia de cincuenta metros en menos de diez putos segundos y me lié a puñetazos con ese cabrón, Rose Weasley, así que no me vengas con mierdas!—terminó de hablar con la respiración agitada y volvió a sentarse en un sillón. Oh, joder—. Ahora—continuó, luchando por mantener la compostura—, me vas a decir todo lo que sepas sobre ese hombre y mañana por la mañana iremos a los aurores o a la policía , tú elijes.

—No—negué con mucha más confianza de la que realmente sentía. Una parte sucia de mi mente, quería que Malfoy volviese a cabrearse. Era simplemente...caliente—. No voy a denunciar a nadie. Llevo años arreglándomelas por mí misma y ese tío no hará que eso cambie.

—Creo que no entiendes...

—Lo entiendo mejor que tú—alegué—. Ese pirado se ha asustado y no creo que vuelva a intentar nada.

—No puedes estar segura.

—De lo que estoy segura—comencé—, es de que hemos perdido mucho tiempo—señalé los rayos de luz que se colaban tímidamente por la ventana. Era el amanecer.

—Son las siete—me informó Malfoy aunque no miró ningún reloj o realizó algún tipo de encantamiento.

—¡Oh, mierda!—grité de pronto, recordando mi varita, escondida en un bolsillo oculto de mi bolso—. ¡Mi varita!

—Tranquila—Malfoy se levantó, caminó hasta la cocina y volvió con mi bolso—. Por tu cara, diría que está aquí.

Le sonreí, un hito en nuestra historia, y recogí el bolso de sus manos. Tanteé con los dedos hasta dar con la madera alargada y pulida, y suspiré con alivio. Durante los minutos que había estado sin ella me había sentido completamente indefensa, una sensación que nunca me había gustado.

—Me voy a casa—anuncié, satisfecha con el fin de los acontecimientos. Estaba ya en la puerta cuando me giré a mirarle—. Gracias, Malfoy.

Dio un cabeceo y yo abandoné el apartamento sintiéndome mejor de lo que me había sentido desde hacía días.

* * *

—¿¡Qué!?—Dominique empezó a reír estruendosamente, haciendo que me preocupara porque Malfoy nos escuchase a través de las finas paredes—. A ver si lo he entendido bien: me estás diciendo que tuviste un altercado con un tío en la calle—desde luego no le había contado toda la historia. Se pondría histérica—, Scorpius Malfoy te salvó en plan superhéroe, te mostraste como una desagradecida, él te gritó y eso te...¿calentó?

—Sí, joder.

Fruncí el ceño, nada contenta con la forma que tenía Dominique de tomarse mi problema. Me había cruzado con Malfoy esa mañana, al salir a por el correo, y lo único que había podido pensar al verlo era en la forma en la que me gritó y lo que eso hizo con mi cuerpo. Mierda, yo no podía desear a Malfoy. Eso nunca había pasado y tenía que quitarme la idea de la cabeza. Entonces, una bombillita se encendió en mi cabeza, más brillante que un _lumus maxima. _

—¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, Weasley?—inquirió mi prima, arqueando una ceja.

—Ryan—susurré—. ¿Conoces ese dicho muggle sobre un clavo que saca a otro clavo?

—Oh, Rose—puso los ojos en blanco, como si no le pareciese una buena idea. A mí me parecía genial—. Así que tu plan es acostarte con ese estadounidense para quitarte de encima esa obsesión que tienes por Malfoy.

—¡Yo no tengo ninguna obsesión!

—Desde luego que la tienes. Lo vuestro nunca fue normal. Siempre he dicho que hay muchísima tensión sexual entre vosotros.

Gruñí, nada conforme con su conclusión. Desde luego que no había nada entre nosotros dos y mi prima no sabía toda la historia. Había sido un incidente pequeño pero transcendental. Le abandoné y nunca le había pedido perdón. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza.

—Nunca ha habido nada de eso. Nos odiamos y punto. Siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar—dije, determinada.

—Vale, vale—su tono condescendiente no me gustó pero lo dejé pasar—. Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a ver a tu clavo?

—No le llames así.

—No he sido yo la que le he puesto el nombre—rió y yo le saqué la lengua. En serio, hoy no me estaba gustando su actitud.

—La verdad es que no he pensado nada. Supongo que esperaré a que venga al bar.

—¡Claro que no, tonta!—me chilló, haciéndome dar un bote.

—Dominique, casi me meo del susto—me quejé.

—No vas a entrarle en el bar en el que trabajas. Tengo entendido que lo vuestro es hacer que esos tíos se sientan algo así como especiales, ¿crees que alguno se sentirá especial si te ven quedando con otro hombre?

—Tengo mi propia vida, gracias—repliqué, y una vez más no me hizo caso.

—Y su número, ¿verdad?

Nos miramos unos segundos, retándonos. La verdad es que nunca había sido buena hablando por teléfono, mucho menos con alguien que me interesara. Al final solté un suspiro, dando mi consentimiento. Últimamente todo el mundo me ganaba en estos duelos de miradas ceñudas.

—Le llamaré—prometí derrotada—, pero no ahora.

—Muy bien, me conformo con que me des tu palabra de honor.

Dominique no tardó mucho en irse. Parecía que sólo entraba en mi vida cuando tenía algo especialmente jugoso que contarle. El resto de los días se los pasaba trabajando como loca, empeñada en sacar adelante su negocio. Dominique era ahora la propietaria de Terrortours*, una popular agencia de viajes para magos con sentido de la aventura. Nos había intentado convencer más de una vez de hacer un crucero por el triángulo de las Bermudas, pero ni siquiera James estaba tan loco como para dejarse llevar por el entusiasmo de mi prima.

Suspiré cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su larga cabellera rubia. Lo último que escuché de ella fue el tintineo de sus colgantes al entrechocar mientras bajaba las escaleras. Pensé seriamente en echar un encantamiento de insonorización sobre el piso, pero tras pensarlo un poco llegué a la conclusión de que sería demasiado trabajo mantenerlo. Así que nada, me tocaba seguir preocupándome de que alguien me escuchase hablar con Cosa. El gato en cuestión se acercó a mí, relamiéndose. Seguro que se había vuelto a colar en la despensa, el muy glotón.

—Como sigas ingeniándotelas para comerte mis galletas, vas a acabar como un tonel—le reprendí. Él sólo parpadeó y se tumbó a mí lado, restregándose contra mi pierna.

Suspiré, mirando los libros que había sobre la mesita de centro. Al verlos, no pude evitar pensar en que eran toda mi vida. No entendía cómo había terminado así, con esa manía de estudiar hasta en verano. Debía ser la mejor. Era algo que había escuchado desde pequeña. Quizá no así, quizá no con todas las letras pero el mensaje estaba ahí, en cada esquina de mi casa. Me pregunté cómo se tomarían mis padres mi trabajo en el bar. ¿Me apoyarían o sería demasiado para ellos? Votaba por la segunda.

El timbre sonó, sobresaltándome. Puse una mueca curiosa ya que no me esperaba a nadie. Estaba casi segura de que Dominique no se había olvidado nada, además de que todos mis primos tenían la mala tendencia a aparecerse directamente dentro del piso. Me levanté, sujetando la varita contra la cadera. Puede que hubiese hecho creer a Malfoy que todo era normal pero la verdad era que mi paranoia había subido hasta límites insospechados. Maldije las puertas sin mirilla cuando rodeé el pomo con la mano.

—¿Rose?¿Estás en casa?

Suspiré con alivio al escuchar una voz conocida al otro lado de la puerta. Coloqué la varita en un escondrijo del marco de la puerta y la abrí con una sonrisa. Lana, o Chispa, me la devolvía al otro lado.

—Hola—saludé—. Perdona que no te haya abierto antes pero es que últimamente estoy algo intranquila.

—¿Y eso?—inquirió, tras dejar el bolso sobre la mesa.

Fui hasta la cocina, postergando la conversación al máximo. Pensé en qué quería decirle mientras preparaba té para ambas y sacaba una caja de pastitas de la despensa. Sabía que Lana no chillaría y comenzaría a atosigarme con preguntas. Ella, al igual que yo, había convivido con babosos más de lo que le gustaría y entendía que esas cosas pasaban. Además, estaba claro que no me había pasado nada. Así pues, decidí confiar en mi mejor amiga.

Como había predicho, Lana se limitó a preguntarme si estaba bien y después no insistió en el tema. Era increíble lo bien que me sentía ahora que había compartido una experiencia que fácilmente podría haber sido traumática. Di gracias mentalmente a Malfoy, por aparecer en el momento justo. Entonces, me pregunté por qué lo había hecho. Yo le había abandonado a merced de sus maltratadores y él parecía no haber dudado en ayudarme. Otra cosa que me intrigaba era la razón para haberse ido a vivir en mitad de un barrio completamente muggle, además de frecuentar lugares exclusivos de la gente no mágica. Mis esquemas empezaban a darse la vuelta, contemplando la posibilidad de que Malfoy no odiase a los muggles.

—Rose—Lana, de la cual me había olvidado completamente, me zarandeó un poco seguramente tratando de llamar mi atención—, vuelve a la Tierra, ¿quieres?

—¿Eh? Sí, lo siento—reí, aún distraída pero forcé a mi mente a volver el momento presente—. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vaya, veo que lo has olvidado.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿El qué?

—Habíamos quedado, tonta—soltó una risita ante mi cara de total desconcierto. Suspiré, aliviada de que no pareciera enfadada—. Vamos, te ayudaré a elegir algo para ponerte.

Sobra decir que ella era otra de las que odiaban mi forma de vestir. Le saqué la lengua, consciente de que no me dejaría llevar algo parecido a unos pantalones. Y efectivamente, acabé saliendo de casa con un vestido que me había regalado mi hermano—por supuesto con ganas de burlarse—hacía como dos Navidades. Lo odié.

A parte del vestido, el resto de la tarde fue tan buena como podría haberlo sido. Paseamos por el Covent Garden, escuchando a los músicos callejeros, Lana incluso consiguió el número de un pintor que al parecer quedó fascinado con sus manos. Me reí de lo lindo con eso. Después comimos un simple pero delicioso bocadillo, sentadas en la hierba del Battersea Park, con vistas al Támesis, de alguna forma todo eso me recordó a la excursión muggle con Albus, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde en la Calle Oxford viendo tienda tras tienda, cosa que Lana disfrutó especialmente. Por lo general, me divertí y me peleé con el vestido que se empeñaba en enseñar más de lo que debería. Lana se dedicó a picarme con eso, levantándome la falda a cada tanto. No me molestaba lo que dijeran los demás, estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran por mi trabajo en el bar, donde esconder el cuerpo no era una opción. Llegamos hasta Tottenham Court Road y paseamos por Soho hasta meternos en un pequeño y pintoresco pub donde tomamos un té. Si tengo que ser honesta, confesaré que a esas alturas estaba matada y con unas ganas locas de volver a mi casa. Por suerte, no tenía que trabajar esa noche ya que Claire había accedido a darnos una noche libre a la semana. En serio, ¿qué clase de jefa se creía que era? Para mí una tirana. Cuando terminamos, ambas decidimos que habíamos tenido suficiente por un día y volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

No había plantado el culo en el sofá cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Oh, por Merlín. Sólo esperaba que no fuese un problema o alguien con ganas de juerga. Pero, como siempre, la vida no puede ser así de fácil.

—¿Victoire?—abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi a la persona tras la puerta.

Mi prima Victoire, supuestamente residiendo en Irlanda, estaba parada ante mí con una sonrisa tímida, vestida con el uniforme de quidditch del equipo de Inglaterra, una maleta en una mano y un paquete sospechosamente alargado en la otra. Alargué la mano y toqué su pelo corto y rubio, como para asegurarme de que estaba ahí. Al segundo siguiente me sentí como una tonta total.

—Hola, Rose—me saludó, pasando por alto mi descarado análisis—. Esto...¿puedo pasar?

Victoire y yo no nos llevábamos bien. Mientras que su hermana menor era una de mis mejores amigas, ella entraba en una categoría inmediatamente por debajo de Scorpius Malfoy. Se había dedicado desde pequeña a menos preciarme por mi personalidad de rata de biblioteca, como ella lo llamaba, y mi nulo interés por cualquier deporte. Había soportado sus piques y burlas por lo bajo, escondidas entre líneas que había que saber interpretar, hasta hacía apenas unos meses, poco antes de que se marchara a Irlanda a empezar con la temporada de quidditch. Verla, sacó a relucir el recuerdo de nosotras en mitad de la Madriguera gritándonos cosas no demasiado amables.

Dejé de bloquearle la entrada algo dudosa pero con la intención de adoptar una actitud civilizada. Me repetí a mí misma que me consideraba una adulta y que, como tal, no podía lanzarme sobre ella y arrancarle uno a uno cada pelo de la cabeza. Además, ella tenía una escoba con la que atizarme. La invité a sentarse en el sofá y serví whisky de fuego en dos copas, consciente de que lo íbamos a necesitar.

—Va a sonar extraño—comenzó mi prima, con el cuidado que pone un soldado en mitad de un campo de minas—, y seguramente me vas a decir que no pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué clase de favor?—pregunté con voz neutral, aunque por dentro estaba gritando un contundente no.

—Necesito que le entregues esto a Scorpius Malfoy—sacó un sobre de las profundidades de su túnica y me lo tendió. Dudé, indecisa sobre cogerlo o no. Acabé aceptándolo, muriéndome por la curiosidad de saber qué relación podría tener mi prima con Malfoy. De alguna forma, todo el mundo a mí alrededor parecía estar relacionado con él—. Por otra parte, necesito que...

—Espera, espera—la paré, teniendo una importante pregunta en mente—. ¿Qué te ha hecho venir hasta mi casa y entregarme esto?¿Por qué crees que yo podría tener alguna relación con Malfoy, más allá de encontrármelo en el Callejón Diagon de vez en cuando?

—Dominique me dijo que vivías cerca de él—respondió ella, demasiado rápido.

—¿Cuándo?—pregunté, segura de que iba a fallar.

—Me llegó una lechuza esta mañana, mientras entrenaba con el equipo. Sonreí para mí misma, consciente de que me mentía. Quizá, si no hubiera añadido ese detalle con la intención de hacerlo más creíble, entonces podría haberla creído, o al menos dudado de mí misma. Pero era imposible que una lechuza enviada como muy pronto a las once, hubiese llegado a Irlanda en dos o tres horas.

—¿Y por qué no le has enviado una simple lechuza en vez de recurrir a mí?

—Las lechuzas pueden perderse, ser atacadas o interceptadas. Tú estás a tiro de piedra de Scorpius—no pasé por alto que le llamaba por su nombre de pila.

—Está bien—acepté, escondiendo mis pensamientos. Le di un trago al whisky antes de continuar—. ¿Qué era esa otra cosa que querías pedirme?

—No hay trasladores hasta mañana y no quiero molestar a mis padres cuando sólo me voy a quedar unas pocas horas. Me preguntaba si me dejarías quedarme aquí.

—¿Por qué no has ido con Dominique? Ella ya no vive con los tíos—dije, preguntándome qué cables se le habían cruzado a Victoire para aparecer precisamente en mi casa a pedir asilo.

—Eres la única que no dirá nada a nadie. Sabes guardar secretos—eso me sorprendió, ya que había sonado casi como un cumplido. Impresionante. —Está bien, pero vas a tener que compartir el sofá con Cosa.

—¿Con quién?—por toda respuesta, mi gatito perla se subió a mi regazo. Era impresionante cómo aparecía en el momento oportuno. Victoire frunció el ceño pero no se quejó.

Le di unas sábanas y dejé que se las arreglara por sí misma. Me metí en mi habitación, me cambié y me tiré en la cama, esperando a que se acabase esa locura de día. En poco rato, me quedé dormida.

* * *

Desperté mucho más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrada y sin embargo, cuando me asomé al salón, Victoire ya se había ido. Suspiré aliviada. El sobre blanco reposaba con aire engañosamente indefenso sobre una mesita. Lo cogí y le di vueltas en las manos. Me di cuenta al instante de que estaba sellado con un encantamiento para que nadie más que Malfoy pudiese abrirlo. Maldije, muerta de curiosidad. En serio, ¿qué se traía Malfoy con mi familia? Estaba segura de que Hugo sabía que había vuelto antes de que yo se lo contara, mi jefa había cruzado una mirada cómplice con él y ahora mi prima quería que le entregara una carta. Raro, todo eso era muy raro.

—Bueno—miré a Cosa, repantingado de cualquier manera sobre el sofá. Sonreí al pensar en la noche que le debía haber dado a mi prima—, lo mejor es que me quite esto de encima cuanto antes o empezaré a buscar una forma de romper el sello.

Salí al portal y me acerqué a la fila de buzones. Estaba a punto de meter el sobre blanco cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de mi muñeca. Saqué la varita a la velocidad del rayo y solté el primer hechizo que me vino a la mente, que resultó ser un _aguamenti. _Me fijé en quién era la persona a la que acababa de empapar y no pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña carcajada. Con el cabreo que tenía Malfoy, seguro que acababa evaporando el agua.

—No le veo la gracia, Weasley—dijo, con los dientes tan apretados que a duras penas se le entendía. Me tapé la boca con una mano para contener una risita—. ¿Robándome cartas?—señaló el sobre que aún tenía entre las manos.

—Claro que no, Malfoy. Me encargaron dártelo—le informé, mientras le entregaba el sobre, muy atenta a su reacción. Por supuesto, y haciendo gala de toda la frialdad Malfoy, no pude atisbar emoción alguna más allá de un ligero reconocimiento al ver la caligrafía apretada con la que estaba escrito su nombre.

—Muy bien—susurró y me miró calculadoramente—. Te has asustado—señaló el capitán obvio.

—Sí, no esperaba que me abordaran de esa forma—admití.

Me miró de arriba a abajo, poniéndome nerviosa. ¿Cómo podía mantener esa expresión tan neutra? No podría haber dicho si estaba divertido, enfadado o sorprendido porque ni siquiera sus ojos me dejaban adivinar sus emociones. Era frustrante y no me gustaba nada.

—No te sientes tan segura como me hiciste creer—frunció el ceño, dejando ver algo de molestia en el gesto. Si era conmigo o consigo, pues ni idea—. No creo que sea seguro que salgas por ahí sin vigilancia.

—¿Sin qué?

—Debí haberte llevado a rastras hasta una comisaría—suspiró, a la vez que se apretaba el puente de la nariz—. Resultaste ser una buena mentirosa—me miró, con curiosidad renovada.

Yo, para ser sincera, estaba completamente perdida. No sabía si estaba hablando conmigo, con él mismo o con espíritus pero no me gustaba nada lo que sus palabras parecían sugerir. No sólo me había llamado mentirosa, sino también insinuaba que era incapaz de defenderme. ¡Qué se lo preguntaran a su pijama!

—No me gusta lo que insinúas—comenté, mientras abría mi propio buzón, comprobando que no tenía correo—. No voy a acceder a ningún tipo de guardaespaldas o lo que sea que estés pensando.

—No me refiero a una vigilancia continúa—explicó él, pasando por alto mi desinterés—. Sería más bien mientras estés en ese bar.

Le miré, descubriendo cuáles eran sus intenciones. Malfoy no quería protegerme, al menos no era su objetivo principal, lo que le interesaba era reunir más detalles sobre mi trabajo. Decidí que eso no me convenía.

—No sé a lo que te refieres con eso—mentí—, yo sólo pinto. Es un trabajo que hago todos los veranos para ganar un dinero extra.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres que me crea esa chorrada. Además, estas paredes con increíblemente finas. Te escucho por las noches, cuando vuelves, y cuando hablas con tu gato sobre el trabajo.

Le miré mal, reconsiderando la idea de poner un hechizo para insonorizar el piso. Nos miramos, de nuevo retándonos pero esta vez yo no iba a ceder. Puede que estuviese asustada, al fin y al cabo habían tratado de violarme, pero eso no significaba que fuese a aceptar que me tratasen como si fuera de cristal.

—No quiero un guardaespaldas—repetí, esta vez con mucha más firmeza.

—Entonces, le diremos a tus padres lo que pasó. ¿Qué crees que pensarán de tu trabajo?

—Como que iban a dejarte pasar del jardín. Mi padre te freiría a maldiciones—le amenacé. No me sentaban bien los chantajes.

—Tengo mis medios—me pasó el sobre por la cara, dejando claro que podía ponerse en contacto con familiares míos y, para más inri, de forma amistosa. Me dieron ganas de ladrarle.

—¿Y qué pretendes?¿Sentarte en una mesa del bar, observándome?

—Precisamente—dijo, con una jodida sonrisa maliciosa. Siempre me sonreía así—. Si me disculpas, tengo un hambre atroz.

Oh, qué ganas de pegarle un buen puñetazo. En serio, ¿qué persona de veinte años usaba palabras como "atroz"? En sí misma, la palabra no era tan horrible pero usada por él daba asco. Aproveché que se había dado la vuelta para sacarle la lengua. Después, como si nada hubiese pasado, me dirigí a mi piso, nada contenta con el resultado de la conversación. Me tenía pillada. El muy cabrón me estaba chantajeando y yo no tenía más remedio que ceder. Gruñí. Debí haber ido a la policía cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Por cierto, Weasley—me llamó Malfoy, cuando ya estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta. Le miré, impaciente—, bonito pijama. C

erró la puerta con una carcajada, a la vez que sentía el rubor subiendo hasta mis mejillas. Por supuesto, tenía que salir a por el correo con mi pijama de caritas sonrientes estampadas y de color rosa bebé. Cerré de un portazo, deseando que me tragara la tierra.

Odiaba a ese hombre.

* * *

**No sé si no me habré pasado con los diálogos pero es lo que hay :D  
**

**¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
